Beaten
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: Cassie has a twin brother named Charlie they are ten,they were abused and beaten. what happens when their adopted by the Cullen's?.will Cassie get imprinted on? And will A certain wolf get Cassie to speak after 5 years of almost complete silence.
1. Chapter 1: About me

Hi ,my name is Cassie Cullen formally Cassie Charleston i am mute ,ive been mute since i was eight.I have a twin brother Charlie who is ten minutes older than me this my story on how I went from broken beaten little girl to a loved mature girl with a family.


	2. Chapter 2: changed

(Cassie's pov) 2006 dec ,25

Me and Charlie were awaken by our parents. They dressed us warmly and got our brother who was 19 at the time we got in the car and drove I was sitting in my older brother Keith's lap. playing UNO with him and Charlie .

when we got to a building with a sagging roof mother handed me and Charlie a suitcase with our belongings in them ( including my blankie).then she gave me a leather satchel with a couple of words engraved on the back that i couldnt read and two hundred dollars inside ,then she gave Charlie a pocket knife with words engraved on the back as well and two hundred dollars. then she said goodbye and that she loves us very much and she wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary ,and that we would see them soon, and so did dad and Keith .

they dropped us off at the door and drove away blowing up kisses and waving goodbye. holding Charlie's hand i knocked on the door,it opened and we went inside .little did we know what would happen in the next seven years would change our age five me and Charlie were in a orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3: abused

( Cassie's pov)three years later

Its been three years since we've seen our parents ,I'm getting beat in this house our foster parents are very abusive. I got home and I forgot to wipe off my feet before entering , and got mud on the tile .then he punched me in the gut and slapped me on the face that's when Charlie came in .

" Stop it, stop it " he shouted pleading.

" Ass go away " replied him.

then he Shoved Charlie over to her and she held his arms behind his back .after he punched me in the gut one last time ,I puked up blood then he sent me up to my room after stomping on my wrist.10 minutes later Charlie came up and hugged me tightly as I sobbed.

he whispered reassuring words " I'm here ,it's okay"

Even though he's only older than me by 10 minutes he acts like he's two years older than me .after fixing mine and his cuts he put my wrist in a splint then we ate some granola bars he stole from downstairs ,and we went to bed .

( Charlie's pov)

todays beating was the worst yet ,when i got home i saw him hitting her. And I begged him to stop ,only to be thrown to the bitch . Then he stepped on her wrist definitely broke it ,then sent her up to her room .my turn .he kicked me a couple of times, then a few punches, followed off with a slap across the face ,then I went up to mine and Cassie's room.

she ran and hugged me crying when I shut the door ,as I whispered reassuring words to her .after the crying I bandaged up Cassie and myself ,and put her wrist in a splint then we ate the crunchy granola bars quietly,and went to bed.

( Cassie's pov ) 2 years later

right now I'm being humiliated by Amy Wiesel the bitch of the 4th grade was throwing mud and rocks at me dirtying my blouse and jeans .i'dget it when I got home ,or I could change into my gym clothes and wash my blouse and jeans when I got home .i chose option two .my back length brown hair now has mud in it ,and my very slightly tanned skin is dirty,only my blue eyes and my freckles on my nose and cheeks are visible through the mud.

finally Charlie came and threw Amy off me,picked me up and walked me to my locker inside the school. his brown Justin Bieber styled hair swept right above is blue eyes like , his very slightly pale skin and freckles on his nose and cheeks match mine.

he took a wet napkin and started wiping mud off my face and arms .he gave me my gym clothes and his grey beanie cap.i went into the bathroom and changed , I came out feeling clean and I hugged Charlie, then we went to math class.

( Charlie's pov)

i hated it when Cassie was bullied mostly because she gets enough of that crap at home.i saw her getting hit with mud and rocks.i pulled Amy off her and we walked inside and to her locker.i started wiping mud off her arms and face .then I gave her her gym clothes and my beanie cap to cover up the mud till we got home.

then she went into the bathroom across the hall and changed ,coming out in a grey t-shirt with blue and grey capris and blue sneakers that were once mine. With my grey beanie cap on her head ,she hugged me a we walked to math class dreading .


	4. Chapter 4: frying pan

( Charlie's pov)

we walked into math class sitting next to each other in the front .then Mr Holden walked in,he glared at Cassie and I .she squeezed my hand,and slowly mover her chair closer to me. was a balding man with black oily hair,his eyes were green and hidden behind thick black glasses,he also had a slightly bulging stomach under a blue shirt and tan dress pants,and a very nasty temper.

"'Cassandra did you do your homework" ,he asked.

she nodded her head in a yes.

" Speak " he yelled .

she cowered .

" Sir she can't talk, and you know that ",I said with a slight growl.

" Shut up " ,he replied.

all I saw was red, no one bad mouths my sister or me .he backed away hearing my growl .i stood up and told Cassie to hand me her homework, quickly she took out her homework and gave it to me .i shoved it at .

" Here I " I said through gritted teeth .he took it and went to his desk.

the rest of the class went by slowly. he asked Cassie like ten questions ,she had the answers which she wrote down on her note pad and showed him .he sighed angrily every time she got the question right.

after math school was over,then we ran home .when we got home we had an hour to do our chores. I started vacuuming and Cassie started the dishes,then we put all the clothes away ,washed Cassie's clothes,then got her redressed. I started washing the windows and Cassie dusted everything .then we checked everything off the chores list and started homework.

then the ass and bitch walked in they checked to see that are chores were slapped us across the face ,got beers and started watching tv .then we took our school work upstairs and played monopoly ,one of the few board games we own.

( Cassie's pov)

after 2 hours of playing monopoly ,he came in telling me to cook dinner .i went downstairs and started making soup and dumplings, he was drunk .he said my dinner sucked,but he had to eat it because he was hungry.

Then he started abusing me punching ,kicking ,and slapping the next thing he did was very unexpected. he took the frying pan of the counter and hit me in the back of the head ,the last thing I saw before I went into blackness was Charlie stabbing the man and women with his pocket knife.


	5. Special thanks

**Special thanks to everyone or reading and subscribing. a special thanks to penguincullen06 or being the first review .love you all ttyl.**

**- TEAM EDWARD 2013**


	6. Chapter 5: the hospital

( Charlie's pov)age 10

the last thing i saw was the ass hitting Cassie on the back of the head with the frying pan Cassie went down bleeding .then they came at me with the pan ,I took out my pocket knife and stabbed the man in shoulder. and the woman in the hand when she tried to slap me.i promised Cassie I wouldn't use it unless it was an emergency.

then I checked Cassie's pulse,it was there but faint. I got the house phone and called 911 I held Cassie in my arms the man and women were screaming in plain upstairs .the EMTs came I told them what happened,they tried to separate me and Cassie I told them no and held her hand tightly as we went to forks hospital.

( Carlisle's pov )

i heard about the kids and with me having 5 of my own was running in ,I saw a boy and girl .girl on the stretcher boy holding her hand crying.i started asked the boy about what happened,he said he'd tell me later.

i rolled the girl into the hospital room ,hooked her up on a IV bandaged up her head .I sat down next to the boy and asked him what happened.

( Charlie's pov )

i saw the doctor he looked in his late twenties early thirties,with blond hair ,and honey gold eyes. he asked me what happened I told him I'd tell him later .he rolled Cassie in the room next to the hooked her up on an IV then bandaged up her he asked me what happened.

i told him about getting abused by about them cutting us,then burning us ,and then what happened with the pan ,u being orphans, and Cassie being took it all in with a interested look.

( Carlisle's pov)

I took in what the boy said about being orphans ,the abuse ,her being mute,the tears brimming in his eyes , I asked him his name and the girls .he said his name was Charlie and the girl was Cassandra,and he told me they were 10 year old twins. I wanted to adopt them so badly he was sweet,kind,protective of his sister,and honest.i needed to ask Esme but I already knew she'd say yes.i felt really bad for these kids ,all they'd been through and endured .


	7. Chapter 6: forever and always

( Cassie's pov)

beep...beep ... I think,that beeping is annoying .i open my eyes and see Charlie .

" Charlie " I mumble.

" Cassie "he says hopefully .

" you talked " he said grinning.

i nodded .

" are you okay" he asks I nod my head .

"hey the doctor here was wondering if he could adopt us ,I said yes but I was wondering if you wanted..."

i cut him off my hugging him telling him yes and he went to go tell the doctor my answer.i can't believe it Im going to get a family I didn't care who it was I wanted one.

( Carlisle's pov)

i was filling out Cassandra's papers when Charlie ran up.

"She said yes "he whispered jumping up and down.

"great "I said "I'll tell Esme ".i called Esme ,"hi dear" I said ."they said yes" she shrieked happily.

"bring them home today "she asked

" sure " I replied.

" Bye" she shrieked.

i walked to Cassandra's room .i helped her up ,and then we went to the checkout counter to check her out into my custody. i got her a wheelchair and rolled her to my car.

( Cassie's pov)

i can't find my satchel.i look at Charlie and point at my waist where it usually is .charlie grins and pulls it out of a bag he was carrying ,I hugged it like a teddy bear i laughed, and he hugged me And laughed.

10 minutes later

we drove up a long driveway and came to a giant house ,it looked like it a had like a hundred windows ,and it was three stories and was mostly made of the windows .mine and Charlie's mouthes were hanging open.

( Jasper's pov)

i smelled the human from a mile away amazingly I could handle it. ten minutes later two children entered holding each others hand. the girl was adorable ,she had back length brown hair ,blue eyes that were very bright ,and freckles on her cheeks and boy had Justin Bieber style hair that swooped a couple inches above his eyes,his eyes were bright blue,and his freckles were on his cheeks and nose As well .I'm going to be a very over protective Older brother.

( Emmett's pov)

now these kids were cute .the girl had brown hair ,blue eyes ,and a ton of freckles .the boy was the same except he had brown Justin Bieber styled hair.i wanted to give them a big bear hug.

( Alice's pov)

i already loved these kids ,I could so dress them girl had the perfect length brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes,and boy looked just like her.

( Rosalie's pov)

I like the boy,but I'm not so sure about the girl .there really cute though.

(Edwards pov)

the kids were even cuter than the picture In Carlisle's head. both had brown hair ,blue eyes,and freckles.i really felt the urge to hug them ,but I resisted.i just wanted to protect forever and always.


	8. Chapter 7: she is mute

( Cassie's pov)

walking into the Cullen's I'm scared,I grip Charlie's hand and walk a little behind him. we walk in I see six amazingly beautiful people,fist lady has brown hair, a slender body and a heart shaped face ,she's wearing a brown shirt with a black jacket ,blue jeans and tan sandals .this must be Esme .Then a short girl with black spiky hair ,and is about 5'2 and is thin,she was wearing a purple shirt, grey skinny jeans,and purple flats .the third girl was blond with her hair going down to her mid back ,and had a fit body,she was wearing a pink dress ,with a white jacket and white flats.

then the boys,the first one had honey blond hair going passed his ears by a couple of inches,and a fit slightly muscular body,he had a blue t shirt with black skinny jeans and white converse .the second had Short dark brown almost black curly hair,with an impish grin ,and he was huge like over six feet tall and very muscular,he was wearing a black t shirt blue jeans and black converse .the last boy had tousled bronze hair ,and a fit slightly muscular body ,he was wearing a royal blue t shirt with black skinny jeans and white converse.

everyone had the same pale skin ,and honey gold eyes it was creepy.

( Charlie's pov)

these people were beautiful ,but I'm not going to go into detail like my sister were three boys plus carlisle would be four boys, and three girls including Esme .there names were Jasper,Emmett ,Edward,Esme,Alice,and Rosalie . Nice names, but a little old fashion. all had pale skin and honey gold eyes ,creepy.

( Cassie's pov)

i was greeted by a huge bear hug by the big guy .

" Hey little sis I'm Emmett "he said tickling me .

i giggled, I looked over at Charlie his eyes were wide open and mouth hanging open as well .I hadn't giggled in three years.

then I was greeted by the blond boy with a small but caring hug.

" Hi ,I'm Jasper" ,he said.

then I was hugged by the bronze haired boy ,who picked me up and put me on his hip.

" Hello little one " he said " Im Edward ",And put me down ,i slightly blushed unnoticeably.

then the girls hugged me together .the blond was Rosalie ,and the spiky haired one was Alice .i waved hello to them all ,and they gave me and awkward look I knew to well. I looked at Charlie pleadingly.

" She is mute" he says.

( Charlie's pov)

Cassie was hugged by everyone,I hopped she didn't get hurt. the men were huge. the guys shook my hand,and I couldn't help but get hugged by the girls. then everyone gave Cassie a strange look ,the look we get way to often. she looked at me pleadingly.

" She is mute " i say and their faces go into shock.

( all Cullen siblings)

we hugged an shook hands with the children ,the boy said a hello to everyone,but the girl said nothing. we looked at her strangely ,then the boy spoke up and said .

" She is mute".

our faces froze in shock,sadness,confused and worried faces. we can't believe she is mute ,but she won't be for long in this house if we can help it.


	9. Chapter 8: new family

( Charlie's pov)

everyone was asking how she became mute,I looked down at Cassie for permission she nodded, and i told them.

**flashback: eight years old **

_me and Cassie got home from school and the man and women were home .they yelled at us for not getting home sooner .the man tied Cassie down to the wooden chair and me to the other one ,Cassie started crying .the man got a branding iron with the word "nothing "on it and stuck it in the burning charcoals in the open fire.I was first, he pulled my sleeve up and pressed it on my shoulder,the smell of burning skin was in the air.i winced in pain,when he was done he put ice water on the mark .next was Cassie ,she kept on screaming my name . I told her it would be okay ,she just cried more._he pressed the iron in the same place he burned me on her,then he put ice on it. since that she has been mute.

* * *

After I was done i looked down at Cassie she was asleep ,with her head on my lap curled up in a little ball.i looked at everyone's faces they were masked with shock and sympathy.

( Jaspers pov)

after hearing what happened I was shocked ,it was almost like what happened to Rose but worse because she'll always have that mark. And the hard part is she isn't nothing, but she'll always think she is and constantly be reminded of it.

( Charlie's pov)

i asked Esme if there was a place Cassie could sleep .she said she had a room prepared for us upstairs.i look at Cassie trying to think how am I going to get her upstairs without waking her up. the boys laughed at my confusion ,then jasper spoke up,

" I'll carry her upstairs", he says.

he holds out his arms and picks up Cassie ,carrying her like a baby up the stairs i open the door for Jasper to walk he sets Cassie down in a big bed by the window.

i looked around the room in awe ,the room had white walls with sky blue stripes around the top bottom and middle. my bed was sky blue with white stars ,Cassie's bed was white with sky blue hearts .we each had a fully stocked closet with new and clean clothes,and a chest with new toys,(those i would inspect later.).i totally loved this room. once jasper left I pulled the comforter over Cassie ,kissed her forehead and said.

" we finally have a family,sleep well".a smile appeared on her face in her sleep.

then I climbed into my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 9: the soup

(Charlie's pov)

we've been with the Cullen's for a week now ,and Cassie has a close brother-sister relationship with Jasper. When she's not with me she's with him and when she's not with him she's with me. I'm more close to Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice has made us her personal dolls. She dresses us in matching colors, and matching shoes. Right now I'm wearing a blue polo shirt with white shorts and white shoes, Cassie is wearing a blue polo top with a white skirt and white shoes.

Cassie is sitting in between me and of course Jasper, she has her arms wrapped around his arm with her head on his shoulder . Right now we were watching the avengers ,Cassie fell asleep before Loki cut out that one dudes eye out ,thank god. I would not want her to have nightmares.

(Esme's pov)

right now Cassie was asleep on Jasper's arm ,jasper is smiling and bursting at the seems with happiness.i was happy because my new kids are finally bonding and fitting was noon so I was about to make them lunch ,I looked at a bored Charlie and a sleeping Cassie .

" So what do you want for lunch kids", I asked a little to loud .unfortunately I woke Cassie up .she yawned ,sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

" Soup" ,they said at the same time everyone laughed.

" what" they said annoyed and we laughed again.

" Hey ,stop that" ,they scolded each other ," uggg" they grunted and gave up on it.

( Cassie's pov)

mom asked Charlie and i what we wanted for lunch and we both said soup not again, once in a while we'll both say something at the same time, its a habit . we continued with our " habit" for awhile then gave up.

mom got up to make lunch and I asked to help ,"of course " she replied. I got a can of noodle soup and a can opener ,and opened the can .when i turned around to put the can opener away, my elbow hit the can of soup and knocked it over. Oh no I think ,and run upstairs.

( Charlie's pov)

Cassie asked to help with lunch which I was happy about ,cooking is the one thing she really loves. she opened the can and turned around the put the can opener away,when she hit the can with her elbow knocking it over.

her eyes were huge with fright and bad memories, shit I think and before I know it Cassie runs upstairs to our room.i knew I'd have to tell them about this soon enough, guess the time is now.


	11. Chapter 10: why did you run?

(Charlie's pov)

everyone was staring at me with questioning eyes.

" What ", I say nonchalantly.

" Why did she run?" ,asked jasper.

" You really want to know" ,I asked secretly hoping they would say no.

" Yes", they say in unison.

" well here it is,_we were eight we just got adopted by them we thought they were nice,Cassie was helping her cook dinner.i was playing solitaire and the man was doing a crossword puzzle .Cassie was actually laughing,then she spilled eggs on the ladies stilettos and stained was the first time we got beat ,it jut escalated from there...", i stopped with tears cascading down my face It was impossible to continue._

Esme comes over sets me in her lap and cuddles me ,I haven't been cuddled since I was five .it was the night they left us.

( Cassie's pov)

i didn't want to be beat again, i knew they wouldn't do that but something deep inside me says they would have .i run into mine and Charlie's room. I hid in the back of my closet behind the dresses.

about ten minutes later, I heard the soothing southern drawl i loved call my name.

" Cassie" ,it said.

" Where are you darlin, we won't hurt ya".

i cautiously crawl out, Jasper sees me and immediately picks me up.i put my head in the crook of his neck,and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. he wrapped his arms around my back, and carried me down the stairs.

when we walked downstairs into the sitting room, i went from Jasper's arms to Charlie's on the couch .me being at least 20 pounds lighter than him he easily held me on his lap and tightly wrapped his arms around me like he'd never let me go. like he'd protect me from anything ,which i knew he would.

I knew Charlie already told them the story,but then I hear the question I was dreading.

" Why did you run?".


	12. Answers

**Alright everyone I know there have been questions about this stothe lets sum them up shall we.**

**.Cassie became mute after the very first beating which was in the last chapter.**

**.Cassie talked to Charlie in the hospital because she thought she was dead after getting hit with the frying pan and she was happy to see Charlie .**

**.Jasper's powers work on the twins ,but the twins can control when or if they work or not.( they'll find that out later)**

**.none of this happened to me ,but to two actual twins without all the twilight.**

**.charlie and Cassie are now 10 almost 11.**

**.charlie stabbed the man and women and the man and the women are in jail for child abuse,they are in jail for life.**

**.Cassie and Charlie will meet the voulturi soon.**

**.Cassie will get imprinted on ,can you guess who?**

**.the twins will be bullied in school.**

**.more wolves will be added.**

**.Cassie will have some bad things happen to her.**

**.Charlie will have to be even more of an adult Than he is now.**

**hope this answers some questions if you have any more feel free to ask.**


	13. Chapter 11: black out

(Cassie's pov)

Jasper, who was sitting next to me asked me a question I didn't want to answer.

" Why did you run",he asked.

i remained silent I curled tighter into was trying to calm me down by rubbing soothing circles in the small of my back, like Keith used to do when I got hurt or scared.

" Cassandra Jane Cullen Why did you run?"asked Jasper more authoritatively.

a single tear escaped my eyes and landed on my grabbed my shoulders and took me out of Charlie's caring arms and set me roughly on the ground .

" **why did you run**",he all but screamed in my face.

" Stop it" ,screamed Charlie.

" **She's to scared to tell you,and with you manhandling her you made it ten times harder."**Charlie screamed.

Jasper suddenly realized how he was talking to me. and let me go and put his head in his hands. i stated hyperventilating and rocking back and forward on the ground.I couldn't help it I was scared, and I was reminded of the anger that was in the mans eyes from the anger in Jasper's eyes.

" Carlisle ",said Charlie kneeling down to me.

that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

( Charlie's pov)

jasper started manhandling Cassie after she wouldn't answer why she ran. I tried rubbing her back like Keith did to calm her down. I couldn't take it he ripped her out of my arms and roughly put her on the ground And yelled at her.i then went bat shit crazy stood up and screamed,

**" shes to scared to tell you, and with you manhandling her you made it ten times harder."**

just then I look down and see Cassie rocking back and forward on the ground and hyperventilating.i kneel down and try to help her.

then I say " Carlisle",and snap my family out of a trance they were put in from Jasper's out burst. then Cassie blacks out in my arms.

carlisle takes her to the couch that we were sitting on and tells Edward to go get his medical bag from his office. in an almost inhuman speed he runs upstairs to get his bag.i look to my left to see Alice trying to comfort Jasper, and then Rosalie motions me over and sets me on her lap.

Edward comes back down with a black leather bag with C. CULLEN engraved in metal on the top corner of the pulled out a light and opens her eyelids and shines it in her eyes testing her pupils,next he used a stethoscope, then looked at the back of her head where it hit the floor.i could already see the finger shaped bruises on her upper arms From where jasper grabbed her.

then Edward says "I'll take Cassie upstairs and put her into bed she should be up in a few hours right Carlisle"Carlisle nods and I follow Edward upstairs. He tucks her in bed and plants a firm kiss on her forehead and says "i love you baby sister"and i pull up a chair and sit next to Cassie holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.


	14. Chapter 12: I forgive you

( Charlie's pov)2 hours later

its 3pm Cassie should be waking up very soon. I stayed next to her the whole time she was out ,holding her hand and applying ice every twenty minutes to the bump her the back of her head ,the swelling had decreased a lot .just as I finished that thought a quiet moan came from Cassie and she fluttered her eyes open.

"have a nice nap sleeping beauty",I say teasingly a causing her to giggle.

i helped her sit up and propped her pillows up behind her,then I call Carlisle said a whole bunch or things in doctor language,then sums it had a mild concussion from hitting her head,and some bruises from where jasper grabbed her ,about five minutes later he she made the writing motion with her hand and I gave her a notebook and a pen.(Charlie **bold **Cassie _italics)_

_"where's jasper ?"._

**I don't know but he feels bad.**

_I'm not mad at him ,he just brought back bad memories._

**he's in the** **kitchen**.

_could you send him up please._

**Sure Cassie .**

so I called jasper upstairs to talk to she could tell him she's not mad and forgive him.i hope this works.

(Jasper's pov)

i can't believe I did that to my baby sister,and after being abused practically all her life I'm an idiot,the whole time she was out I was just hoping she'd forgive me. i didn't to be harsh I just wanted to know why she ran.i was just mad she wasn't telling us and I hadn't hunted yet so...so...I don't know.

" Jasper" ,shouted Charlie From upstairs.

" yes",I responded suddenly.

" Could you come up here please?",he asked.

"be up in a sec",I shouted back.

so I got up and walked upstairs,I got to the door frame of the twins i looked in and saw Cassie sitting upright and she looked like shit ,her hair was matted to her head with sweat,and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.i walked over to her and sat in the chair Charlie was in.

" I'm sorry", she wrote holding back tears.

" Why are ya sorry",I ask.

then she started crying,Charlie gave her hand a squeeze.i was shocked that she was sorry I should be the one apologizing,not her.

"because I didn't tell you why I ran",she wrote as her tears started sinking into the thin notebook paper.

" Darlin it's my fault I should not have gotten angry at you,I'm sorry" ,she then wiped her tears on the collar of her shirt.

" I forgive you" ,she responded.

"come here ",i said pulling her into a hug she returned it with a stronger one.

come here I said taking her down stairs where everyone else was waiting .then she reached out to Charlie who took her, Rosalie who was sitting next to them started running her hand through Cassie's hair un-matting it. everyone was staring at Cassie who then gave the WTF face at Charlie, he just laughed and held her smiled reassuring me that she forgives everyone was bombarding me with questions ,this is going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 13: sleep

(Jasper's pov)

after a extended game of twenty questions, which was more like a hundred and the twins then i gave the quiet finger and pointed over to the sleeping twins. they were holding hands, and Cassie's head was on Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie's head was on top of Cassie's .after everyone observed the sleeping twins,a chorus of awwww's went off and Esme got her camera and took a picture.

when Edward and i tried to separate the twins to carry them up to bed they would not let go of each others hands ,this made everyone awww some and i separated their hands and carried them upstairs. I had Cassie and Edward had Charlie, we tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. then we switched to kiss the others,lastly i sent calming waves over them,i am so getting soft.

( Edwards pov)

after jasper answered like a hundred questions,he quieted everyone and pointed towards Cassie and were holding hands and leaning on each other sleeping ,while mom took a few pictures she the told jasper and I to take them to bed .the only hard part was when we tried to separate their hands they wouldn't let us. i had to take Cassie's hand out of Charlie's,and jasper had to take Charlie's out of Cassie's .

when we got to their room I put Charlie in his bed and kissed his forehead,then we switched so i kissed Cassie's .before we left jasper sent calming waves over them .i shut off the light and went back downstairs to call Bella and tell her goodnight.

(Charlie's pov)

after we went down stairs everyone was asking jasper and even Cassie some questions,she started to get overwhelmed so i intertwined our fingers like we did when we were little .she laid her head on my shoulder and yawned then i laid my head on her head. after that we fell asleep.

( Cassie's pov)

everyone was asking jasper questions simultaneously and I was getting very overwhelmed. Charlie sensed it and intertwined our fingers like we did when we were little ,except Keith would join in. me the in the middle Charlie on my right and Keith on my left.i wonder if I'll ever see Keith again.i leaned my head on Charlie's shoulder and yawned, he laid his head on top of mine and we both fell asleep like that.


	16. Chapter 14: pain

( Charlie's pov)

when i woke up i was still in the clothes from yesterday so I changed into the clothes alice laid out for me. after I got dressed I awoke Cassie up she fluttered her eyes open then I kissed her on the cheek.

"morning sleepyhead",I teased,she rolled her eyes.

she got up then fell and cried out in pain she held onto her left ankle and looked up at me .her ankle was twisted out, but wouldn't move back .I think it healed wrong.

" Carlisle ,Edward,jasper" ,I called downstairs.

They were here instantly.

" what's wrong" ,asked Edward.

" When she tried to get up she fell back down,I think her ankle is healed improperly" ,I said ,worried for my sister.

carlisle looked down at her ankle and touched it, Cassie took a sharp intake of breath.

"looks like I'm going to have to fix it" ,he said.

edward picked Cassie up and put her on his hip .we walked to what seemed to be Carlisle's office .

( Cassie's pov)

charlie woke me up and kissed me on the cheek .when I got up I fell the ankle I broke last month was throbbing,it had been hurting but I didn't think anything of it.i cried out and Charlie bent down to look at it and called dad, jasper ,and Edward up.

carlisle looked at my leg and said he's going to fix it. Edward picked me up and placed me on his hip and wrapped his right arm around my waist,he took me to Carlisle's office.

in the office was a metal table with a sheet and pillow on it. Edward sat me on the table then he asked jasper to sit behind me .I rested my head on Jasper's chest.

"how are you going to fix it "asked Charlie.

" Sadly,I'll have to re brake her ankle".he responded.

all I knew was that it was going to hurt,before I could run for it jasper put me in an iron hold. he overlapped his legs over mine and hugged my arms to my sides,I couldn't move.

i started screaming "noo nooo Noooo ".

"Cassie stop moving" ,jasper said in a sad southern drawl.

then I heard a crack and a pop.i started to cry I wanted to punch dad .it hurt it felt like my leg was being hacked off. Jasper jumped off the table and I reached my arms out to Charlie .he jumped on the table and set me on his lap he wrapped his arms around me and started to do something that baffled me. i hadn't heard it since I was five. he was humming the lullaby that Keith made me.i was instantly calm.

by the time the lullaby was over Carlisle had put a blue cast from my toes to my knee and gave me crutches. Edward carried me back to my room and Charlie helped me get dressed.I had a green ruffled tank top with white shorts and white flip flops. charlie had a green polo,with white capris and green sneakers.I hate how Alice dresses us the same.

( Charlie's pov)

When Carlisle said he had to re brake her bones I was tried to escape it but jasper caught her and held her in a iron grasp. Wait a minute speed,strength,gold eyes,ice cold skin,the only thing that came to mind was looked at me puzzled.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Cassie scream and heard a crack and a pop. When jasper got up she reached out to me, i immediately jumped up and set her in my lap. the only thing I could think of was how to calm her down. then I remembered the lullaby, I didn't remember the words but I know the tune.i started to hum, her sobs quieted and she had her cast on by the time I was carried her to her room and I helped her get dressed and get down the stairs.

after everyone was sure Cassie was okay ,and we were situated i stood up and said.

" Could I ask you guys something", all eyes turned to or never I thought.

" Charlie you can ask us anything" ,carlisle replied everyone nodded in agreement.

" Um...um... are you guys...um...vampires",all eyes popped out.


	17. More questions answered

**Alright well there have been some more questions.**

**.none of this has happened to me,and never will .I have a very loving family.**

**.Cassie became mute when she was first in foster care,you can read about it in chapter 10:why did you run.**

**.their birthday is April 30th.**

**.they are ten.**

**.the setting is a month before easter.**

**.Cassie gets imprinted on in the next two chapters.**

**.they will go to school in about 5 more chapters.**

**.they will meet the pack soon.**

**.Charlie will get even more protective when Cassie gets imprinted on.**

**.the Cullen's will find Cassie's and Charlie's hidden talents,and so will the pack.**

**.and lastly Bella will show up soon.**

**hope you find this helpful and feel free to ask more questions and feel free to pm me :).**


	18. Chapter 15: vampires and imprints

(Charlie's pov)

"are you guys vampires?",I ask everyones eyes looked at me like they were shooting daggers.

"why do you think that?",asked Carlisle.

"we'll you guys are ice cold,you eyes are gold,your extremely fast and strong,and you guys speak like your from different times.",I murmered.

" Well then umm..yes we are",said Edward.

" are you okay with that",asked Carlisle.

"we'll you haven't hurt us yet,so I'm okay ".

.then I look at Cassie she's shacking slightly,and her eyes are as big as could stop her but she ran out the front door.

(Cassie's pov)

i can't believe their vampires. My parents told me vampires are killers,that they don't exist.i did the only logical thing,I ran.

i ran out the door and thought the woods.i was was getting tired,my legs were already numb.i started to lean up against a tree when I saw a boy about fourteen,he was wearing only denim cutoff looked at me ,I looked back .it had been a minute of staring before I passed out.

(Seth's pov)

i had just finished my patrol when I saw a young girl about ten years had beautiful brown hair, her eyes were the most beautiful blue I've ever seen,her freckles were perfectly placed. Gravity was not the thing holding me to the earth she was,oh shit I imprinted.

she just fell ,before her head hit a tree root I caught her .i carried her to Sam and Emily' i walked her through the door everyone's eyes looked at me.

"who's that?",asks Sam.

" My imprint".

"what",everyone screams.

" I imprinted".

" We'll why is she unconscious",asks jared.

"she was running then she fainted",I replied.

"set her on the couch,Sam get a cold washcloth,Seth go get a blanket she must be freezing",she orders. can you say chill pill.

Sam momentarily came back with a wet washcloth,then I set her down while Sam dabbed her forehead with the cloth,and I got a blanket. about ten minutes later she started to come too. all eyes were on her.

she made a writing sign with her hand ,so Sam handed her a notepad and pen.

"who are you",why she doesn't she speak.

shit I don't know her name.

"we'll I'm Seth this is Sam,Jared,Paul,Embry,Emily,quill,leah,Kim,Rachel,a nd Claire.

" Who are you",I ask.

"Cassandra,but call me Cassie",she had the perfect name like her.

"what's your last name",I ask.

" Cullen,please don't make me go back they scare me",she wrote.

everyone was very surprised.

" Why don't you want to go back?",asked Sam using his alpha voice.

"because their vampires",she wrote back She started to slightly shake.

" they won't hurt you,ya know",said quill trying to reassure her.

" I'm still scared",she wrote then she hugged me close.i never wanted it to end.

"how about i take you there and I bring Sam, Paul ,quill and Embry with me to protect you",i ask she nodded her head.i looked at the guys and they got up and followed me outside.

i got up and put her on my hip, she wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. we then walked to the Cullen's me in middle with Sam and quill upfront,and Embry and paul behind us. every Cullen ran out ,but there was a new boy looked like Cassie but a little taller.

"oh Cassie were so glad your okay",cried Esme running forward but Sam and quill blocked tightened her grip on me.

"Cassie", cried the little loosened her grasp.

"why can't I see my daughter",snapped Esme.

" Because she's scared",I replied tightening my grasp.

" Seth you didn't",said the mind reader.

i nodded my head,everyone got in attack position and snarled. Cassie hid her head in my boy ran behind Sam and quill in shock.

"Who are you?", i ask the little boy.

"Charlie,Cassie's twin brother".he replies protectively.

"who are you",he asked.

"Seth,Cassie's imprinter",I replied.

"what's an imprinter",Charlie asked.

" Ask Carlisle later".he nodded his small head.

" Cassie dear,there's nothing to be afraid of",cooed Blondie.

"Cassie",I said setting her down.

" They're not going to hurt you ,if it makes you feel better I'll visit you every day",I told her thought about it,and she held out her petite pinky,which I curled my overly massive pinky over. she smiled and gave me and everyone else a hug before running into Charlie's picked her up easily and charlie said.

"thank you",and walked into the house .jasper and Alice followed.

" You imprinted on my daughter"shrieked Esme.

" You know I can't help it",I argued.

after about five more minutes of arguing over Cassie's wellbeing jasper came out and broke it sternly he said,

"I speak for everyone when I say I don't like that you imprinted on Cassie,but I can live with it. but if you ever hurt my sister in any way you'll pay".every one nodded their head in agreement.

" Can I still come visit ",I practically beg.

" Yes",replied jasper giving me a look that says I'm watching you,and went inside.

we phased and ran to Emily's for lunch. Cassie is still on my mind,I'm going to protect her in every way possible,I'll be there for her through the ups and through the downs,I'll be her friend.i can't wait to visit her tomorrow.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it,next chapter will be Cassie's pov on what happened in this like and review.I'm not posting another chapter till I get 25 reviews or more.**


	19. Chapter 16: what the vampire

(Cassie's pov)

so ...wait no, vampires are killers, murderers,blood suckers,.mom said vampires are awful,Keith said their unruly ,dad said they will kill you.

i ran .I stopped at a tree a boy started staring at me,Charlie's voice kept on ringing in my head"staring is rude",I couldn't help it I fell into a sweet blackness.

i woke up to the same boy who was staring at was dabbing a wet cloth to my forehead. everyone crowded me and started looking at me I raised an eyebrow is interest.

"who are you",i ask.

then he said,"well I'm Seth this is Embry,Sam,Emily,Quill,Claire,Paul, Rachel,Jared,Kim,and Leah".

" Who are you", seth asks me.i make a writing sign with my hand,and the biggest one there left and came back with a pen and a notepad.

"Cassandra but call me Cassie", I wrote.

" What's you last name".

"Cullen, please don't make me go back they scare me",I answer.

the big one I think is Sam asks, "why do they scare you?".

" Because their vampires",I respond.

the one named quill says reassuringly," you know they won't hurt you".

" But I'm still scared",I write hugging Seth.

then Seth says," we'll how about we go over there, but me ,Sam,quill,Embry,and Paul go to Protect you?"

i nod my picks me up and puts me on his hip ,so I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his I wrap my legs around his bare stomach and he wraps his arms around my walk to the Cullen's, Sam and quill in front me and Seth and me in the middle and Paul and Embry in the back. we walk so were about 15 feet away from the house and everyone runs out.

"oh Cassie were so glad your okay",cooed Esme running foreword .and quill and sam blocked her. i tightened my grip.

" Cassie",shouts Charlie .i loosen my grip.

"why can't I see my daughter",snaps Esme.

"because she's scared",replies Seth then he tightens his grip.

"oh Seth you didn't ",Edward asks. seth nods then everyone gets in attack position.i grasp on to Seth even tighter and hide my head in his jumps back behind Sam and quill in shock.

"who are you",Seth asks.

" Charlie ,Cassie's twin brother",Charlie responds.

"who are you",asks Charlie.

"Seth,Cassie's imprinter",replies Seth.

"what's an imprinter ",Charlie asks. I'm thinking the same thing.

" Ask Carlisle later ",says Seth.

"Cassie dear,theirs nothing to be afraid of",cooed Rosalie.

" Cassie they won't hurt you if it makes you feel better ill visit you everyday".promises seth.

i think about it and hold out my small pinky,which Seth curls his overly massive one over.i smile and give everyone a hug and run into Charlie's walks with me into the house where Jasper and Alice follow behind us.

I stand up and run into Jasper's arms,he catches me picks me up and hugs me the same with Alice .about five minutes later jasper goes outside and talks to causes Seth to heart drops,then I remember he's coming over tomorrow.

everyone files in and I give them big hugs ,Edward sits me on his lap on the couch and I lay my head on his asks me "Cassandra why did you run."

" She ran because when we were little mom and dad told us vampires were murderers and killers",replied Charlie.

" Is that true",asked Edward.i nodded.

"well none of that is true have we even attempted to hurt you",ask Esme thoughtfully.

i shook my head in a no.

"are you scared anymore ",asks Carlisle.

"no",I respond.

"well I have a question",says Charlie.

"what is it",asks Edward.

" What's an imprinter?".

* * *

**thanks everyone for reading for the next chapter I need four more comments which makes you lunasky99,candycanekisses,Ashley piccinino,and everyone else who commented. Competition time.**

**-come up with an imprint for Embry.( like name age and relationship to a character in the story.)**

**-come up with a name for the bully of the school, girl and boy.**

**-come up with a special gift the twins could have when they get turned.**

**-and lastly come up with a talent for the twins.**

**thx for reading**

**-TEAM EDWARD 2013**


	20. Chapter 17: like peanut butter and jelly

**Thank guys for all the reviews I'll need 5 more reviews for chapter 21.**

* * *

**(Carlisle's pov)**

after the whole finding out about us,and the Cassie freak out which I totally understand considering the circumstances. then Charlie spoke up,

" what's an imprinter".

"why would you ask that",questioned Edward.

" Because I asked Seth and he told me to ask Carlisle",he responded nonchalantly.

" why would you ask Seth that though",questioned jasper.

"because he said he was Cassie's imprinter",he said. this time sitting down on the couch next to Cassie and holding her hand.

" oh this'll be good",Emmett said sitting down with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"well...an imprinter is a special person"started Edward.

"like Seth",interrupted Emmett Giggling.

" Yes like Seth",responds Edward.

"Who...ah...meets another special person",continued Edward.

" Like Cassie",interrupted Emmett again Smiling.

" if you want to hear the rest ,don't interrupt any more",scolded Edward.

" Sorry Eddie",he apologized using his two fingers and doing a zipper motion over his causes Charlie to laugh and Cassie to wildly grin.

I laughed at my sons childish behavior.

"okay then...so when two special people meet...they look into each others eyes and ...",then Edward stopped.

" Cassie did Seth look into your eyes ,and did you look back",asked jasper. Cassie nodded slightly smiling.

" So...when they look into each others eyes they feel a spark ,like they belong they're each others 're holding each other to earth not gravity,they belong together".Edward finished.

"do you understand"asked jasper.

then Cassie wrote " like peanut butter and jelly".

"yes,like peanut butter and jelly",replied jasper let out an amused laugh.

**(Cassie's pov)**

i understood what Edward was saying. me and Seth ,we were like peanut butter and jelly.i was Seth's other half and he was mine .then I wrote,

"What would he be to me".

"Well Cassie...he could be friend a brother a protecter...or later on when your older...a...um...a lover",responded Edward.

"What do you want him to be",asked Emmett winking and smirking. that then causes Rose to hit him upside the head.

"another brother",i wrote.

"well then, now you have six brothers"said Charlie.

" And I wouldn't have it any other way",I wrote back.

i love my family I have six brothers,three sisters,the best adopted dad in the world ,the sweetest and most caring adopted mom in the world ,and I have seth it couldn't be any better ,I just wish I could talk. I would if I could it just brings back painfully memories.I'm making a promise to myself. I will talk on my twelfth birthday ,the first thing I will say is I love you.i promise.

* * *

**thank you guys so much .I would like to thank once again lunasky99,Ashleigh piccinino,and candycanekisses,for reviewing along with everyone else .here's a bonus if I get five more reviews i'll post not one,but two a minor challenge can you name Cassie's six brothers and Charlie's four sisters.**


	21. Chapter 18: SETH

(Cassie's pov)

we finished off the night watching a movie called FINDING Edward carried me upstairs and tucked me into came over and kissed my cheek and i kissed his goodnight.

* * *

i woke up and 8:00am and Alice had set out a red t shirt with a pair of black jeans and white for charlie the same except he had a red Charlie and i walked downstairs hand in hand when we got to the bottom step ,mom called us to the table for breakfast. we had egg whites ,toast ,and bacon with a glass of orange juice.

charlie went to far with the term dig in.i just picked at my food not really that hungry.

"Cassie you need to eat",said dad in doctor mode.

i just shrugged my shoulders and continued moving my eggs around my plate.

"come on Cassie please eat,if you eat Seth can come over",bribed Edward.

that bribe made me start eating a little faster a lot slower than Charlie but still a little fast.i ate half my eggs ,and 2/3 pieces of my bacon ,and all my toast.i showed dad my almost empty plate,and he nodded in approval.

"hey Cassie,I'll take that off your hands",asked charlie with hopeful eyes.

i smirk and shake my head,then i hand my plate to charlie who cleans off the plate in one minute i look at Edward who takes out his phone and calls who i think is Sam to tell Seth he can come over.

"he'll be over in five minutes",says Edward grinning.

i jump up and down like a little girl,which i kinda was.

"awww Cassie has a crush",teases Emmett.

i walk over to Emmett and look at Rose who picks me up to Emmett's height then, i hit him upside the everyone to laugh.

"and to think you were my favorite human sister",whines Emmett.

"you want some cheese with that whine",teases jasper.

then Rose picks me back up and i kiss Emmett on the cheek.

"i forgive you",says Emmett.

then i hear a knock at the door.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

OH MY WEREWOLF,I'm going over to Cassie's ,MY IMPRINT. i was all giddy i brushed my hair, and put on a pair of cutoffs ,then i ran all the way to the Cullen's. i knock on the door and Carlisle answers.

"Seth",says Carlisle nodding.

"hello",i reply.

"Cassie's upstairs waiting for you",he says.

i follow him up the stairs toward my angle.i see her with a leather satchel over her shoulder, a red t shirt,black jeans,and

white converse.

"so where are you taking Cassie",asks Jasper protectively standing in front of Cassie.

"to Sam and Emily's to meet the pack",i answer.

"i want her home at 3:00pm she can stay for lunch at Emily's,no later",orders Edward just as protectivly as Jasper.

then Esme reaches into her pocket and pulls out an iPhone to show Cassie how to use it.

"text us if anything happens,okay",says Esme. Cassie nods in response.

"alright see you guys at THREE",emphasizes Charlie,Jasper,Emmett,and Edward.

and with that i put Cassie on my back ,and run to Sam and Emily's house. this is going to be great.

* * *

**alright another mini challenge who can guess which wolf(s)will be mean to Cassie causing seth to phase in front of who can guess which wolf will welcome her the most. i can assure you the twins will go to school in chapter 24 or 25.i hope you liked this chapter ,remember to FAVORITE and REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 19: the pack

(Cassie's pov)

i was on Seth's back we were walking to someone's house,I think it was the one that I woke up in .were i met seth, we walk up to a small house,it was a light bluish color ,with lots of windows,it was quaint. seth sets me down and says,

"alright Cassie ,now were going to meet a lot of people", I bite my lip nervously.

"Cassie it's going to be okay,if you get over whelmed just squeeze me hand really tight",he says reassuringly,I nod my head.

and in we walk.i walk slightly behind Seth ,everyones eyes look at me.

"everyone this is Cassandra Cullen,or Cassie",Seth announces.

"or leech lover",one speaks up Laughing.

"Paul outside now",orders Sam.

"bye leech lover",Paul says one last time.

the tears start brimming in the corners of my eyes. seth picks me up and sets me on his hip.

" don't even think about Paul. Now to the nicer wolves",says Seth.i give a questionable look.

" Oh yea,were werewolves ",he confesses.

oh that explains a lot I think.

"okay that's quill,that's Embry ,Jacob ,Collin, Brady,Jared,and that's my sister Leah",introduces Seth.

"hmm forgetting someone are we",says a lady with three long scars going down her face.

"oh and thats Emily,Claire,Kim,and Rachel".

i just shyly wave.

"why doesn't she say anything",asks Embry.

Everyone was looking at me for an answer.i walk over to the old couch in front of the tv. I sit on Seth's lap and I take a little note book out of my I write,

"I'm emotionally mute".

"how",asks Jared.

then I write "me and Charlie were abused since we were little,and when I try to speak it hurts".

seth starts shaking like really shaking violently .Quill quickly grabs me and holds me away from Seth. Then Jared and Embry push Seth tears silently start to fall down my cheeks,I wrap my arms around Quills neck and he rubs my back,I bury my head in his chest.

(Seth's pov)

i walked in with Cassie on my hip I gave her a reassuring pep talk before we walked vampire hating Paul has the courage to call her a leech not once but twice .then Embry has to ask why she doesn't talk

she writes that she's emotionally mute because she was beat when she was TOUCHED HER! I start shaking someone hurt her ,my Cassie,my imprint.

Quill immediately grabs Cassie away before I could phase like Sam did to Emily. then Embry and Jared push me outside.

"Seth think about Cassie she needs you"says Jared.

"seth stop",orders Sam using his alpha voice.

i start to slowly stop was my only concern was Cassie, when I calmed down Paul came up and said,

"I'm sorry".

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to",I retorted.

me and Paul walk inside,I see Cassie crying silently into quills shoulder.i go over to pick Cassie up but when I touch her she flinches, it really hurt.

"She's still really scared",says quill.

"Cassie I'm not going to hurt you",I try to reassure her.

she looks at me with her blue eyes and reaches her arms out towards me.i pick her up and look at Paul who comes up to us and says,

"I'm sorry I called you a leech Cassie",

Cassie nods her head forgiving his apology.

* * *

4 hours later.

(Cassie's pov)

"lunch",calls rushes out to the kitchen.

"wait let the imprints get the food first",orders Emily.

me,Kim,Claire, and Rachel get our food. then little four year old Claire screams,

"CHARGE".

then all the boys on command eyes are probably popping out.

"you'll get used to it",says Emily who wraps her arm around my shoulder.

then Seth comes over to me and sits down on the guys watch football and everyone is yelling at it.

when we finish Emily collects our plates and Seth sets me on his lap.i lay my head on his shoulder and he run his hand up and down my back.a little later my eyes start to droop shut.

I LOVE SETH,I think before I go into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**hey guys, so the answer is jasper,Seth,Edward,Emmett,and Charlie are Cassie's brothers. And Rosalie,Alice,and Cassie are Charlie's is not in the story new competition is how many times Embry and Seth is mentioned in this chapter.I'll need 45 or MORE reviews for the next chapter. don't forget to review and also check out my story HELP ME JACOB. thanks so much.**


	23. Chapter 20: the beach

**Oh my fucking god,pardon my language but oh my fucking god.i went from 43 reviews to 63 reviews. this one is all Seth's pov.**

* * *

(Seth's pov)

Cassie fell asleep when we were watching football, so I took this moment to just look at my beautiful slightly wavy brown hair, her bright blueberry blue eyes ,and her boy who tries to hurt her will get their scrawny ass guys loved her, minus pack is always protective of each others imprints,which I'm grateful for. right now in our imprint relationship I'm the big brother and protector ,Cassie also has five older brothers not including of them are vampires who can kill someone instantly ,which also frightens me.

"Seth",asks Sam.

"yes",I reply.

"what time do you need to get her back",he asks.

"three",I answer.

"well it's one so I'd wake her up if you wanted to play with her or something",he reminds me.

so I start to slightly shake the shoulder of my sleeping eyes flutter open ,and she rubs her hands over her eyes to get the sleepy's out.

"Do you want to go to the beach",I nods her head.

so I throw her over onto my back,she latches her arms around my neck and her legs around my stomach.I reach my hands up to cover I run to laPush beach,when we get there she checks her phone for time. it says 1:15 I lead her over to the soft sand and she runs her hands through she picks some up and throws it at me.

"oh so not fair Cassie,so not fair",I giggles trying to run away.

then I run up to her pick her up ,and throw her over my shoulder so her belly is sticking I start tickling her stomach,she is now violently laughing. After a couple minutes of me tickling her i set her down and we sit in the up walks my worst nightmare Mary Swenson,aka: slut of laPush high.

"hey Seth",she says smacking her straw berry bubblegum Loudly.

"hello",I reply takes my hand,I remember she doesn't like to meet a lot of new people so suddenly.

"whats this",she asks referring to Cassie. while flipping her ugly bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

"This is my sister Cassandra",I lie even more coldly. she grips my hand tighter.

"sup",she says sticking her hand doesn't shake it.

"rude little brat",mumbles Mary.

"hey don't talk about my sister like that",I growl while I lift Cassie up and set her on my hip.

"you're NOT my boss",she says putting emphasis on the not part.

"so...you want to go on a date tonight",she asks Changing the subject.

"hell no",i all but yell in her face.

"first you talk bad about my sister then you expect me to go on a date with you ,your messed up",I say.

"now go away",I order.

"or what",she retorts.

"or I'll tell everyone about this little conversation ,and about what happened in 6th grade during recess with the apple juice",I warn.

"whatever",she says and walks away. Cassie sticks her tongue out and I mimic her, which causes her to giggle.

"Hey want to head back ,we can play with Quill and Embry",I nods.

so we head instead of walking I hold her hand and we walk slowly through the woods looking at nature. she laughs at the squirrels flying though the trees ,and thoughtfully listens to the birds chirping in a singsong melody. She also is looking at the cloudy sky with worry.i already smell the rain ,so we run the rest of the way. we make it just before the rain starts, I look at the clock it says 2:00pm sharp.i look around for Quill and is asleep but Quill isn't.

"hey Cassie go jump on Quill's back",I say micheviously.

the Quill I was referring to was hunched over on his knees on the ground ,picking up what looked like Legos from Claire's toy bag.i watch as Cassie runs and jumps gracefully landing on Quill's back.

"geez Clairebear when did you get so heavy", he asks.

"siwwy qwill I'm wright here",says a sassy Claire who's on the barstool next to him.

"then who's on my back",asks Quill worryingly.

"CASSIE IS",happily screams Claire.

"oh ,hi Cassie",says quill standing up and moving her from his back to the counter top.

"did Seth tell you to jump on my back",he asks Already knowing I did. she shrugs innocently.

"Liar",he says and carries her over to the couch and drops her on the giant green pillow While she's laughing.

then Cassie,Claire,Embry,Jacob,Quill and I watch this show called Sam&Cat Until its 2:45pm. I poke Cassie's shoulder and hold her satchel out to her which she takes along with my we walk back to the Cullen's in the mistiness,we make it back with five minutes to get there I see Edward,jasper,Emmett,and Charlie waiting for us.i pick her up and hug her then i kiss her cheek and tell her I'd see her tomorrow,then she runs into Edwards arms,he picks her up and sets her on his hip.

"by Cassie",I waves back sadly in return.

they head back inside and I run back to do my patrol.i'll miss her,but I'd see her tomorrow.i have something special planned for her i know she'll love it.

* * *

**alright so what did you think of this chapter.i like it,next chapter will be all Cassie's pov. I need 2 more reviews for the next chapter. this chapter challenge is ,can you guess what Mary Swenson looks like .you can submit a picture or give me a description.i already gave you one hint. don't forget to REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 21: my day with Seth

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews I'm very any always I decided to go with hpgardengirl's and lunasky99's description of Mary so is all Cassie's pov.**

* * *

**(Cassie's pov)**

I woke up to Seth lightly shaking my shoulder.i fluttered my eyes open and rubbed he sleepy's out of my Seth asks,

"do you want to go to the beach",I nod my head.

he puts me on his back and I wrap my arms around his neck clasping my hands together,and I wrap my legs around his puts his hands over mine,and we run to laPush we get there i go play in the dry sand,picking it up and letting it fall over my I pick some up and fling it at Seth.

"so not fair Cassie ,so not fair",he whined.i giggled.

then I try to run away,he easily catches me and throws me over his positions me so my stomach is facing up,then he tickles me.i start to hysterically laugh,after what seemed like hours of tickling he Seth me down and sat next to me in the sand.

then this ugly girl walks up she has clearly bleached blonde hair,ugly blueish green eyes,tight booty shorts that are so small that they would probably fit a five year old,bright red lipstick,a skin tight pink tank top,and at least five pounds of makeup on her someone say slut.

"hey Sethy",she say in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"hello",Seth said back coldly.

whats this",she asks referring to me,whileflipping her ugly bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

"this is my sister Cassandra",he lies even more coldly. i grips his hand tighter.

"sup",she says sticking her hand out.i don't shake it She scares me.

"rude little brat",mumbles Mary.

"hey don't talk about my sister like that",seth growls while he lifts me up and sets me on his hip.

"you're NOT my boss",she says putting emphasis on the not part.

"so...you want to go on a date tonight",she asks Changing the subject.

"hell no",Seth all but yells in her face.

"first you talk bad about my sister then you expect me to go on a date with you ,your messed up",he says.

"now go away",he orders.

"or what",she retorts.

"or I'll tell everyone about this little conversation ,and about what happened in 6th grade during recess with the apple juice",he i want to know what happened.

"whatever",she says and walks away. i stick my tongue out and seth mimics me,which makes me giggle.

"Hey want to head back ,we can play with Quill and Embry",he offers and I nod.

we head back to the house,but instead of running we walk through the woods just looking at nature.i laugh at the squirrels that fly through the trees,and thoughtfully listen to the birds I look up worryingly at the storm clouds,seth senses my worry and we run the rest of the way,we make it jut before it starts to we walk in only Emily,Claire ,Embry,quill ,and Jacob are home.

"Hey Cassie go jump on Quills back",requests seth evilly.I run up to quill who's on his hands and knees picking up Legos,and gracefully jump on his back.

"geez claire-bear when did you get so heavy",asks quill.

"siwwy Qwill I'm right here",says Claire who's on the barstool across from him.

"then who's on my back",he asks worryingly.

"CASSIE IS",happily screamed Claire.

"Oh hi Cassie",he Chuckled.

then he flips me over his shoulder and onto the counter asks me,

"did seth ask you to jump on my back",he asked trying to sound scary. I innocently shrugged my shoulders.

"liar",he claimed.

He carried me over to the couch and dropped me on the big green pillow.

Then seth,Claire ,Quill,Jacob,Embry ,and I watch TV until 2:45 .then seth hands me my satchel and I take his hand,we walk the rest of the make it home with five minutes to we get to the porch all of my brothers are waiting for picks me up hugs me ,kisses my cheek and tells me he'll see me he sets me down i run into Edwards arms and he puts me on his hip.

"Bye Cassie",Seth says.i sadly wave in return.

I'm going to miss if I'm good mom will let me me Skype him on the computer before bed.

the boys walk me inside and I look out the window one last time to see a sandy brown wolf running 's my Seth.

"so Cassie did you have a good time",asks dad.i nod smiling happily.

"what did you do",asks Alice.

"she went to Sam and Emily's,got insulted by Paul who almost made Seth phase,then she fell asleep while the guys watched football,then her and Seth went to the beach,next they went on a walk through the woods,lastly they watched some tv then they came home",said Edward looking smug.i look at him strangely.

"oh I can read minds",he states and Charlie's eyes open up really big.

"Oh and Alice can see the future and jasper can feel and change emotions",explains eyes get even bigger.

"so Edward is telepathic,Alice is physic,and jasper is an empath",asks Charlie.

"woah big words little man,and yes they are",chuckles Emmett.

"AWESOME",shouts Charlie.

"Charles James Cullen,no shouting in the house",warns mom.

"sorry mom",apologizes Charlie.

well anyways we watched tv till 6:00 then mom made us sloppy joes,we had our showers,got into pajamas,then came the tricky mom to let me Skype Seth Before bed.

i walk up to mom and tug on the hem of her shirt.

"yes Cassie ",she asks.

i look at Edward who says,

"she wants to know if she could Skype Seth before bed",answers Edward.

"sure dear, one second jasper",calls mom.

jasper comes down not even ten seconds later.

"yes m'am",he asks mom.

"can you help Cassie Skype Seth before bed".

"yes m'am",he says while looking at me.

"Well come on darlin you have ten minutes till bed let's go",he ushers.

* * *

**sorry to leave you hanging ,next chapter will be Cassie and Seth Skyping. Anyway I need two more reviews for the next mini challenge is what are Cassie and Charlie's full name first middle and last don't forget to REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 22: Skype

(Cassie's pov)

jasper took me to a computer in his office and brought up Skype. Then he typed in an email address and I sat down,and up came a smiling sam.

"hello Cassie",he said smiling.i waved.

"you want to talk to Seth",he asked.i nodded my head and blushed.

"SETH",he called.

"YEAH",I hear a voice yell back.

"CASSIE'S ON SKYPE",sam yelled back.i heard a lot of running the sound of something being dropped and thudding of feet on the I saw Seth.

"hi Cassie",he smiled .and i waved.

"how are you",he asked.i stuck my thumbs up and grinned.

"are you calling me before bed",he asked trying to make is sound nonchalant.i grinned in a yes and chuckled.

"Cassie 5 minutes till bed",called Edward.

then Seth smiled his wolf like smile at me,I know I blushed. I saw the clock on the computer is said 8:56.i looks worried,Seth caught on and said,

"I love you Cassie".

i wrote on a piece of paper 'I love you more'.

then he said something that made my heart want to burst out of my chest.

"I love you most",then he sent me an air kiss.

the computer went black and my heart started to speed up.

"Cassie come upstairs for bed",called man I'm going to have to play Cassie Barbie.

I walked out of Jasper's office and to my was there waiting for me,I walked up for her to do my night brushed my hair and french braided it all into one.

she then brought out a pink nightgown with royal bluer and butterfly's on it and white under Charlie he had a royal blue t-shirt with white shorts.i jumped into bed and before the light was turned off Charlie came over and kissed my forehead and I hugged him took less than a minute to fall asleep into dreams of Seth.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

i was in the middle of kicking Embry's butt in COD when Sam yelled my name.

"Yeah",I reply still playing.

"Cassie's on Skype",he yelled back.

i got up and ran ,and in the process I knocked over the stack of video game ,I knocked over Jared and I knocked over the tray of cookies before finally making it to he computer.i got there and sat down to see Cassie's beautiful face.

"hi Cassie",I waved back.

"how are you",I stuck her two thumbs up and grinned.

"are you calling me before bed",I grinned and yawned,i chuckled.

"CASSIE 5 MINUTES TILL BED",called looked worried.

I tried to end the conversation so she could get to bed .So I said,

"I love you Cassie".

then she looked for something for a second and wrote something,when it came into focus it said,

'i love you more'.

i needed to top that I needed her know I care. So I said,

"I love you most".and I blew her an air kiss and turned off the computer.

"Seth and Cassie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G",sang the pack Even Sam joined in.

i sent them a death glare and plopped down on the couch watching some sports game that was on.i can't wait for what I have planned for tomorrow.

* * *

**hey guys sorry if its short i just want to get to the next 't forget to check out my other two and um what was that other thing, oh yeah REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 23: The beach

(Cassie's pov)

i woke up to the smell of french toast.i literally jumped out of bed,as I zoomed down the stairs I tripped on the last step only to have Emmett catch me.

"gosh Cassie were going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap",he chuckled.

i slapped him on his bicep.i think it hurt me more than it hurt Him. Note to self: never hit,slap,or punch a vampire Unless you want a broken hand. Edward who was watching football mind reading vampire i think,this made him laugh harder.

"Cassandra do you want french toast",asked mom.i nodded my head.

i went over to the counter and sat on a barstool.i look over to see Charlie shoveling food in his mouth.

"'ornin Cassie",I manage through a mouthful of I think that boy is part werewolf.

mom comes over to me and sets down a had bacon ,french toast ,and egg whitest long with orange Charlie I eat slowly actually tasting my food,by the time i finished Charlie had finished four eggs,two pieces of bacon,and three pieces of french toast.i had half that in the time it took him to eat all of 't he ever get fat.i was shaken out of my self thought questions by Alice,

"hey Cassie lets get ready Seth is taking you somewhere with the pack today",she said excited.

her and I ran upstairs to my she took out my braid,my hair is now very wavy and slightly then clipped some of it back with a Bobbie pin or two,and left the rest had then made me put on a blue and white polka dotted strapless one piece with a tie back collar,and a white skirt.I'm really self-conscious about bathing suits,it might show my scars.

Alice, sensing my discomfort gave me a blue long sleeve swim shirt.i silently thanked her.i made my way down stairs to see Charlie in a white swim top and blue bottoms.

"OMG your twinsies",cooed Rosie.

i did a major face slap and dragged my hand down my face while Charlie rolled his eyes smirking.

"okay you two i want you home by 9:00pm got it",said Esme.

"yes ma'm",saluted Charlie.i giggled.

while we waited for Seth to come,mom practically drenched us in we were done getting unnecessary sunblock spread on us Alice gave me her iPod and speaker,

"it's for music on the beach",she said.i nodded And put it in my beach bag.

"Hello",I hear a voice call From outside.

i immediately gin and run into a half naked Seth's arms.

"hey princess,miss me",he asked.i Nodded my head.

"you guys ready",he asked Charlie and I.

we nodded and hopped into a Rabbit that was parked out front. I look in to see a shirtless Jacob in the drivers is it with the laPush boys and no shirts.

"hey Cassie ready for the beach", he asked.i yet again nodded.i needed to learn sign language Or something The nodding is starting to hurt.

we got in ,buckled up ,and jake tried to start the after a couple minutes of struggling Charlie piped up ,

"Cassie has music".

"well play it girl",said Seth.

i searched through the lists of songs to find a song,when I see and i grew up on this song.i pressed pay ands hen he heard the beat he began to sing,

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You** **sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You** **work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh, on a holiday)**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

**(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day.**

when he finished we clapped and he blushed in his a couple more songs we got there. i look out to see 7 other shirtless boys ,1 wolf girl, and 4 other is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**hey guys i hope you like this chapter.I'm also doing a collaboration with someone and we have a story on my that out,and also for the reviews I'll need 4 or MORE reviews for the next chapter. this challenge,what beach game should they play? Thanks so much.**


	27. Chapter 24: Water War

(Cassie's pov)

we walked to everyone who was sitting on a checkered beach blanket.

"Hey Cassie ",said everyone in unison. i waved back in a hello.

"let's get going",screamed jared who pulls out a water gun.

"alright the teams are Seth,Charlie,Cassie,Jared,Kim,Brady,Embry, and I and Quill,Claire,Paul,Leah ,Rachel,Emily,and Collin",said nodded in agreement.

'okay grab a gun and report to hideout to hide your flag",orders Emily.

"WAIT",shouted Charlie.

"no shooting Cassie on the stomach,please",asked Charlie.

everyone looked at Sam for confirmation ,he nodded and we split .Seth was carrying me on his back to where we were you may be wondering why I can't be shot on the stomach ,well because of the lack of food I eat my stomach is very sore.i fell like I want to eat but if I do I no shooting in the stomach thanks.

anyways seth and the rest of the team went to this cave it was a really cave was hidden by falling moss falling down the entrance .our flag was blue,and we had too hide it where it blended in.i saw the perfect spot it was a burned out fire afoot wide six inches long covered with rocks and twigs.i pulled on Seth's hair and pointed to the fire pit.

"nice find Cassie",he praised.i blushed.

he hid the blue cloth under the twigs, then threw some sand over it,and lastly some all hid in pairs so were me&seth,Charlie&sam,Jared&Kim,and Embry&Brady.i don't know who he other team paired up with.

i apparently had an AK47 water shooter,Seth had a pistol water shooter,and Charlie had a rifle water shooter,I don't know what everyone else off we ran Seth and I hid up in the trees we were gonna hit people who were all also set up traps.

about five minutes later we saw Paul on his own,he actually looked aimed his gun and hit him right in the head and he over dramatically 'died'.next we saw Rachel and I shot her in the butt,and she died next to she moved her hand into his,awwww.i literally jumped when I heard a whistle that's when we tally up the 'dead'.

someone shouted through a bullhorn, Paul,Rachel,Brady,and Embry. it was just like the hunger games. we lost two and they lost then heard another whistle and we swopped trees so we were closer to the flag.

then we heard a person laughing,

"it's so obvious it's in the cave",said the voice.

i aimed and hit the person it the neck.

"oh,shit",said the person who just so happened to be Leah.

seth high five me and we swopped trees .we had been sitting in the tree for the past twenty minutes,when I herd Seth almost cuss.

"oh fudge monkeys",he said.I'm dead.

i hear laughing I looked down to see Collin,so I shoot him and it himself him in the crotch.i laughed and jumped to the ground landing hard on my hand and scraped it,I ran into the tree across from mine.

once again that damn bullhorn. seth,Collin,Emily,Jared ,and Charlie. No not my probably took a hit for Sam. So me and Sam were the only ones left on my team and Quill and Claire were left on the other team.i need to find out where Sam is.

"Cassandra ,where are you",I look down to see Sam just being shot by Quill.

"Cassie it's Quill surrender or die",he warned.

i shot down at Claire and hit her belly.

"Qwill I shot",she said while fake dying on the ground.

"okay Cassie you mess with Claire you die",he said while shaking his fists.

i took this opportunity to shoot him,I hit him in the mouth and nose. OH MY WEREWOLF,I WON! I did it.i wonder what happens next,I thought .i jumped down and while wondering around I saw him .it was a teenager with blonde hair,pale skin,raggy clothes,and RED EYES. I screamed.

* * *

**hey guys hope you like this chapter .ive been getting PM's about my errors in the I'd like to say I'm sorry i try to fix them best i could,but sometimes a few skip under the this chapters challenge is can you put in order who died in the story. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**the song that has been in my KNIFE SONG**

**Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed.**

FULL VERSION:

There is an old tradition,  
A game we all can play  
You start by getting liquored up  
and sharpening your blade!  
You take a shot of whiskey  
and grab your knife and play  
and spread apart your fingers  
and this is what you say!

Oh, I have all my fingers,  
the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between,  
my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, because.  
that's what it's all about.

No, you can not use a pencil  
You can not use a pen!  
The only way is a knife  
Danger is your friend!  
Some may call it stupid  
Some may call it dumb  
But all the same we play this game  
BECAUSE IT'S SO DAMN FUN!


	28. Chapter 25: I meet a nomad

(Cassie's pov)

"hello little girl no need to get scared",said the blonde vampire.

i screamed.

"why are you screaming",said the vampire.

"come here join my coven,be my mate",he offered.

he charged at me and pinned me by my neck up against a tree,i pulled against his hands but it was no use.i screamed once I looked to see 8 big black wolf barked at the vampire and ran after it along with everyone but the sandy brown must be Seth.

i started to get dizzy, i sat down and started to hyperventilate charlie came up and cupped his hand over my cheek,

"Cassie your okay calm down",calmed Charlie.

then a shirtless Seth,Jacob,Quill,sam,and Embry came out of the came over and picked me up and held me bridle-style to his chest.

"Cassandra I need you to calm down ,calm down please",he begged.

his face looked worried and scared.i took deep breaths and calmed hugged me and handed me to Quill.

"Quill take her back I'm going to go burn that son of a biscuit",Seth said.

Quill hugged me close and carried me back to Sam and Emily' we walked in Emily made sure she babied me,Quill sat with me on the couch while Emily put ice on my neck where it started to bruise.i was put into someone's arms when I started to drift off.

"it's okay Cassie sleep ,i'll wake you up for dinner"promised Seth as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

i heard that quill was shot by Cassie, i can't believe she won.i I heard a scream.i thought it was scream of happiness,but then I smelt a leech. I looked to Sam who sent the imprints home with Collin and Brady to protect carried Claire home while Collin escorted everyone else,except Charlie who refused.

then I heard another scream as we ran to he smell of the I saw him he had my imprint two feet of the ground,him holding her against a tree by her neck.

"HE WILL DIE",I we charged.

sam caught him by the neck and Quill and Embry got his legs ripped off.i stood by Cassie as she fell from the tree to her feet she stumbled ,then sat down and started hyperventilating.

i saw Charlie come up and I went into he woods to I came back out Quill,Jacob,Embry,and Sam followed.i picked her up and held her bridal style to my chest.

"Cassandra calm down,I need you to calm down please",I begged.

she took deep breaths and calmed.i handed her to Quill I needed to go burn the leech.

"Quill take her back I'm going to burn that son of a biscuit",I said.i didn't swear for Cassie's sake I don't want her to hear me ever swear I want my sweet innocent Cassie to stay pure.

i ran back with Embry ,and Jacob,as Sam went back to the handed me a lighter and I clicked the flame came out I set it to its head and every place I could see.i let it burn until it was nothing but ash .then we set out it .I practically ran to Sam and Emily's too MY Cassie.

when I got there she was drifting off in Quills arms.i took Quills place and she started to wake.

"it's okay Cassie sleep,I'll wake you up for dinner",I that she drifted off to sweet sweet Cassie was so cute when she was asleep.

* * *

**hey guys i need 4 more reviews for the next chapter. The song stuck in my head is.**

**BAD DAY**

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

**SO ANYWAYS REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 26: Just a bad dream

(Cassie's pov)

_i was swinging,Seth was pushing me.i was going higher than the trees,i was laughing and Seth was laughing at the man that haunted my dreams for years walked up with a pulled me behind him for shot Seth three times,i cried threw me into the back of a white pulled up in front of a pulled me in and tied me to a chair,when the light turned on i looked down.i saw the pack,the imprints,my new family,and my brother Charlie were piled up on the ground i started to scream and cry.i started to shake when he pulled out a gun,i screamed when he pointed it at me,and i saw my life flash before my eyes when he pulled the trigger._

* * *

"Cassie,Cassie wake up",someone said.

"why does she keep screaming and crying",asked another voice.

i slowly opened my eyes to see the pack staring at me with worry.i feel tears falling down my face,i was crying.i saw Seth with tears streaming down his own face.

"what were you dreaming of",asked Seth.i shook my head.

"please tell me",he begged.i just gapped at him.

"Seth maybe she could tell you at a later time",suggested just nodded.

Sam lifted me off Seth's lap and carried on his hip to the kitchen,with Emily sat me on he barstool and started making me a peanut butter & jelly sandwich with a glass of cold milk.i ate all of the sandwich and drank all of the milk,dad would be happy i ate it all.

i finished the rest of the night playing Monopoly and Sorry with Seth,Embry,Jacob,Sam,and Quil.i ended up falling asleep and having Seth carry me home.

i woke up as he was walking up the steps of my answered the hugged me and kissed my he set me on my feet,i took Edwards hand.

"Seth ,Cassie won't be able to come over tomorrow,were having a family day",Edward explained.

"can i text her",he asked. Edward looked down at me and i stuck my lip out like Seth does to get what he worked.

"of course",Edward said.

"but text her on my phone",he said reaching out for Seth's typed it in and shook Seth's hand goodbye.

Seth kissed my forehead once more then ran off.i can't wait to have a family day,whatever that was.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

i was watching Cassie sleep,creepy i know but she was cute when she slept i saw a tear trickle out of her eye,then two,then an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the house ,eyes jolted towards Cassie and I,everyone ran over and looked down at her .another scream echoed,,and more tears fell.

"Cassie,Cassie wake up",i begged.

"why does she keep screaming and crying?",asked Quil.

then her eyes opened, another couple tears fell.i realized tears were falling down my face.

"Cassie what were you dreaming",i shook her head.

"please tell me",i just gapped at me.

"Seth maybe she could tell you at a later time",suggested Emily.i nodded.

Sam picked Cassie off my lap and placed her on his carried her to the kitchen and set her on a barstool,while Emily started making her a sandwich and milk.

While she ate,i thought of the possibilities of what she could've been dreaming. Then Cassie came over and sat next to me,and Embry brought over Sorry,and played till Cassie passed out against the couch.i looked over at the clock,it read 8:50pm.

i picked her up and carried her to the Cullen's. she woke up when i knocked on the door .Edward opened the door,i hugged her then kissed her i set her down i looked up at Edward he had and overprotective brother took his hand,and Edward told me i couldn't see her that they were having a 'family day'.so i asked if i could text her,thankfully he said typed his number in my phone and handed it back.

i kissed her forehead once more,and ran home.I'm gonna miss her tomorrow,but I'm also glad because Sam set me up for two patrol shifts hope theres no vampires.

* * *

**hey guys I'm gonna need five reviews for next chapter .also mini challenge is whats the family day going to contain.**

**anyways the song stuck in my head is,Bad dream by :Ke$ha**

I feel like I've been watching

The stars and Earth collide

The past, it haunts me

Yeah it kills me every single time

And now my mind is racing

My heart pounds in my chest

I know I have to let you go

Cause I just can't forget

I'm so in love but I found your lies

Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight

Tell me love, that it's all alright

Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight

Come wake me up _[5x]_

I wish I never knew what

I somehow figured out

Lie and tell me you don't know

What I'm talking about

How do I recover

From these pictures in my head?

You were the love of my life

I sure hope she was worth it

**alright guys sorry for and vocabulary errors,i 't forget to REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 27: Thunderstorms

(Cassie's pov)

Edward guided me inside to the living room,i saw everyone sitting on the saw me and walked up to me i jumped into his open arms.

"hey princess how was your day ",he said into my ear.

he pulled me back and i nodded in a set me back down and Edward took my hand and led me into the living room.i saw Alice having a vision and jasper running to her side.

"Cassie are you afraid of thunder storms",she asked.i nodded,questioningly.

"okay just wondering",she said as she skipped off.

Edward led me to the couch and set me on his lap.i layed my head against his shoulder as we watched the news.

"Cassie*poke*...Cassie*poke*...Cassie *poke*...Cassie",asked Emmett.

"what Emmett",asked Edward clearly annoyed .

"want to play hide and seek in the house",he asked.

my heart skipped a beat and my eyes bulged up.i jumped off Edwards lap and into Dads,Edward looked hurt but soon recovered after seeing my thought.

"CASSANDRA JANE CULLEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING",shouts Edward.

i looked down and turned my head into dads chest. Edward rushed over and lifts my chin up.i start singing who let the dogs out in my head to stop him from reading my thoughts.

"Cassandra",he growls.i start to cry,for once Edward is actully scaring me.

"EDWARD YOUR SCARING HER",says Jasper.

he starts walking over to me,he reaches his arms out.i look to dad for approval,he nods and Jasper lifts me up. i hug him with my arms around his neck and my legs around his sends calming waves.

"what happen Cassie",asks jasper.

i point to him and close my eyes.

"another vampire tried to get you...while you played hide and seek",he asks.i wonder how he'd he get that much from me pointing to him.i nod.

my family growls,especially Edward and Emmett.

"did the pack kill him",asks Charlie.i nod.

_just drop it _i think.

"Cassie wants us to drop it",explains Edward.

"drop what",asks Alice.

"exactly",states Edward.

Jasper sits on the couch and we watch TV.

* * *

_8:30 pm_

it was almost time for bed,Alice ushers me up to my sits on my bed and motions me to sit on the floor.i sit down and she brushes my hair,it still has my natural slight curl but now theres no knots what so that i put on pink shorts,and a white T-shirt for bed.i get in and Charlie comes over and kisses my forehead goodnight.

* * *

_10:00 pm_

it was thunderstorming. i was shaking in my bed, i was deadly scared of thunderstoms.i was afraid i would get struck by lightning,like our old neighbor did.i was also scared because when it stormed, we were beat worse due to the fact the thunder muffled our screams and cries.

I can't take this,i got up grabbed my pillow and left the room.i walked down the hall till i saw a door with the letter E on the door.i knock and wait for a response.

"come in",says Edward.i open the door and look in. the bed thats never used now occupys a reading Edward.

"Cassie what are you doing up",he asks setting his book down.i rub my hand up and down my other arm,and look at the floor.

"oh,your scared of the thunderstorm",he asks.i nod my head and blush.

"do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?",he asks.i nodded my head.

he pats the spot next to him and i walk over and jump up on the bed.i lay my pillow down and pull the covers up,i look up at Edward and mouth _thank you._

_"_your welcome",he says.

then he turns off the lamp next to me only leaving his he leans over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you",he whispers.i smile.

i fall asleep to him running his hand through my hair,and humming a sweet melody I didn't know.

* * *

(Edwards pov)

i was reading wuthering heights when i heard a knock at the door.

"come in",i say.

the door opens slightly ,and i see a scared Cassie gripping her pillow in front of her.

"Cassie what are you doing up",i ask worried.

she looks at the ground,and rubs her hand up and down the other it dawns on me.

"oh, your scared of the thunderstorm",i nods sheepishly,and starts blushing.

"do you want to sleep in my bed tonight",i offer.i knew she was going to say nods.

i pat the spot next to me and she walks up and jumps up on the she pulls the cover up then she sets her pillow she mouths _thank you_.

"your welcome",i respond.

i reach over and turn the table lamp off on her side. i lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I love you",i smiles.

i start to run my hand through her hair and hum a melody i was writing for her. i heard her heartbeat slow and her breaths even out,i know she's asleep.

* * *

**awww Edward has a soft spot for his baby liked this brother sister moment ?,i know i you want me to have another sibling moment with.**

**this song is (A THOUSAND YEARS)  
**

**heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


	31. Chapter 28: wake up in the mornig

(Charlie's pov)

i woke up and went over to Cassie's bed to wake her up,she wasn't there.I panicked she was never up before me EVER.i walked out and looked in every room,then i reached Edward's room.i opened the door and peeked in.i saw Cassie sleeping in Edward's bed,Edward was on top of the covers one hand was running through her hair.

"what is Cassie doing in you bed",i ask.

"she was scared of the storm, so i let her sleep in my bed",he explained.

"well...uh...she needs breakfast...so wake her up and bring her downstairs",i ordered.

"sure give me ten minutes",he asked smirking.i nodded and left.

* * *

(Edward's pov)

i was now reading Romeo&Juliet when i heard my door open,i looked up to see my baby brother.

"what is Cassie doing in your bed",he asked.

"she was scared of the storm so i let her sleep in my bed",i explained.

"well...uh...she needs breakfast...so wake her up and bring her downstairs",he orders.

"sure give me 10 minutes",i say and leaves the room.

i shook her shoulder slightly trying to wake her up.i look down to see her small figure curled into a ball,her mouth slightly ajar,and her arms under the pillow supporting her was so cute when she slept.

'Cassie,Cassie wake up sweetie",i whispered in her ear.

her eyes fluttered open and her small body stretched,she turned on her back,and sat up rubbed her eyes and yawned,then she jumped looked at me wanting me to come to her,i walk over and she grasps my hand as we go walk in and she runs over to Jasper,he lifts her up and sets her on his lap.

"morning princess",he said as he kissed her blushed.

her blush was adorable,it made her look so innocent.

"hey cupcake",greets Emmett.i again see the blush.

Cassie laid her head on his shoulder,and he started to run his hand through her hair.

* * *

(Cassie's pov)

Edward had woken me up and held my hand as we went to the living room.i didn't need to be an empath to tell Jasper was jealous that i didn't go to his room last night. i went over to him and he pulled me on his lap,i smiled knowing he was happy.

"morning princess",he said as he kissed my cheek.i blushed.

"hey cupcake",greeted Emmett smirking.i blushed again.

i laid head on his shoulder as he ran his hand through my hair.

"alright so since it's still storming were going to play baseball",announced dad.

"HELL YES",shouted Emmett pumping his fist in the air.

"anyways were playing today because Edward,Jasper,Alice,Emmett,and Rosalie are going to school tomorrow. we've taken a personal vacation long enough",continued dad. everyone nodded in agreement.

"why do you need thunder and lightning for baseball",asks Charlie.

"you'll see",chuckles Emmett.

* * *

**anyways yay the baseball scene next chapter ,then the Cullen's go to school who do you think they meet? Hpgardengirl i need 5 reviews for next we get 100 reviews I'll make a very,very special announcemet.**

**this chapters song is (Tik Tok By:Ke$ha)**

Wake up in the morning Feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go) Before I leave Brush my teeth with a Bottle of Jack 'Cuz when I leave for The night I ain't coming back  
I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes Tryin on all our clothes clothes Boys blowin up our phones phones Drop top and, playin' our favorite CD's Pullin' up to the parties Tryna get a little bit tipsy  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Ain't got no care in the world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talkin' Everybody getting crunk crunk Boys try to touch my junk junk Gonna smack em if he gettin' too drunk drunk Now, Now we goin' 'til they kick us out out Or the police shut us down down Police shut us down down Po Po shut us (down)  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
(DJ) You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah you got me  
With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah you got me  
You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah you got me  
With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up up up up up up Now the party don't start 'til I walk in...  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2


	32. Chapter 29: Vampire Baseball

(Cassie's pov)

we walked outside the house ,and Edward picked me up and help me against his chest.

"turn your head into my chest and close your eyes",ordered Edward.

i nodded,and turned my head into his chest and closed my eyes,he held me protectily,one arm on my mid back and one on my head. then i wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck,the same thing with Charlie and they all ran,they were as fast maybe even faster than a less than 5 minutes we came to a clearing where four distictivly marked bases were spread out,along with a pitchers mound.

"what are me and Cassie going to do",asked Charlie.

"well cassie is umpire and Charlie is batboy",explained mom.

"okay",agreed Charlie.

we split up Edward ,Jasper,and Alice on team one and,Dad,Rose,and Emmett on team 2,mom was pitcher. team 1 was out field and Emmett's team on base.I went to pitchers mound, and Edward went closer to second base and Jasper went towards third.i was behind mom who was protecting me from infront by home plate,,and Rose was pitched the ball and Rose swung back and hit it clearly out of the park,but Edward was already on it he was faster than everyone else,he came out just as Rose was passing 2nd ran and threw the ball as Rose crossed third,mom caught it and touched the base about 2 second before Rose slid in. i made the out sign with my hand,she got up and glared at me,i shrunk back into mom.

"oh come babe it's just a game",jokes Emmett.

Alice pitched to dad next. dad hit it and it went towards a tree,but Jasper climbed up it and caught it just before it went to far. he threw it home to mom,who caught it and threw it to Alice.

we played a little more till around 2:00 then we went back home so we could have walked back this time because i got motion sickness when we ran,this time i was in Jasper's arms because he was jealouse because i slept in Edward's room not his, he held me like a was walking holding Rosalie's hand,Emmett and dad were taking about an upcoming hunting trip next all of a sudden Alice went into a vision...

"Hey Cassie ,Charlie when is your birthdays",she asks.

"April 30th,why?',answers Charlie.

"ohh today is april 26th",says Alice jumping up and down.

"can i throw you a party"she asks giving me a pouty face.

i nod,and Charlie agrees.

"yay,i haven't planned a party in ages",she says exited.

"well what do you guys want for your birthday guys",asks mom.

"i would like if it's not to much...maybe a phone",asks Charlie.

"thats it",screams Emmett.

"well we don't want you to spend to much money on us",Says Charlie.

"dear...have you seen all the stuff we have,i think we can spare a few hundred on you guys",says mom sincerely.

"why would you do that?",question Charlie.

"Because we love you",says Edward.

my heart is bursting,i cant believe they actually love finally have a family who cares about us,and will protect us.i need to do something NOW.

"she...Loves us Too", Edward says read my thoughts.

their eyes turn around and are watching me with suprisedand happy smiles,and eyes as big as boulders.

"Cassie...you love us",said Jasper.i nod and smile.

* * *

(Alices pov)

we were walking home when i was shocked into a vision.

_we were in our house the kids were walking down the stairs holding get to the bottom Cassie runs to Seth who catches her and spins her around,then he says,_

_"happy birthday Cassie"._

_then she says,_

_"Seth your the best wolfy-brother ever".he laughs at this and responds with,_

_"well your the best 11 year old imprint"._

_END VISION_

i was snapped out of my i ask,

"hey Charlie,Cassie when is your birthday".

"April 30th,why?',answers Charlie.

"ohh today is april 26th",i say jumping up and down.

"can i throw you a party",i ask giving them a pouty face.

she nods,and Charlie agrees.

"yay,i haven't planned a party in ages",i say exited.

"well what do you guys want for your birthday guys",asks mom.

"i would like if it's not to much...maybe a phone",asks Charlie.

"thats it",screams Emmett.

"well we don't want you to spend to much money on us",Says Charlie.

"dear...have you seen all the stuff we have,i think we can spare a few hundred on you guys",says mom sincerely.

"why would you do that",asks Charlie.

"because we love you",says Edward like it's the most obvious thing ever.

Cassie looks like she's going to happiness of couse.

"she...Loves us too",says Edward smiling like an idiot.

our eyes turn around and are watching her with suprised hanging open,and eyes as big as boulders.

"Cassie...you love us",said nods and smiles.

OMG,she loves us.

* * *

**hey guys sorry it's short i really want to get to next chapter. anyways the news is...**

**CASSIE TALKS SOON!**

**yes Cassie will talk soon,i've been waiting for this to happen forever.**

**this chapters song...(love me BY:justin bieber)**

My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love 'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin' 'Cause you're my angel sent from above

Baby, you can do no wrong My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen 'Cause they don't get to spend time with you A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love Oh your love, oh

Baby, you can do no wrong My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

My heart is blind, but I don't care 'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared And every time I hold you near I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me


	33. Chapter 30: FAT

(Cassie's pov)at home

when we got home Jasper set me down lightly,and went to go play mom came in a started making pb&j's with milk fo lunch,i sat my self on a barstool and Charlie came up next to me and kissed my temple brotherly.

"hey mom",he asked.

"yes honey",she answered still making the sandwiches.

"well dad was saying everyone else gets to go to school tomorrow...and...um".

"honey you know you can tell me anything".

"when can we start school",he asked.

"well...um...when do you want to start",she asked cautiously.

"next week possibly",he answered looking down at his food.

"well if dads okay with it i'm okay with it",she states returning back to our lunch.

i really want to go to school but i'm afraid i'm going to be bullied like back in our old school in seattle.i suddenly wasn't hungry.i look over at Charlie who looks to be exited about school i was called Fat,fatty,tubby, really i'm 20 pounds under weight.

"Cassie why aren't you eating sweetie",mom asked causing everyone to turn towards me.

i start getting dizzy,my vision blurs things are getting hard to focus,i'm sleepy.

"Cassie you have to eat",says Edward.i just shrugged.

"Cassie please, eat for me",beggs Jasper.i shook my head and pushed my food away slightly.

"Cassandra you have to eat,or you'll get sick",says dad using his doctor voice.

i shake my head and run family is on my heels,i run to Charlie's and mines bathroom.i throw the toilet seat up and start puking,i know that Jasper is holding my hair up.i feel unusualy calm,i start getting sleepy.i lean back into my ice-cold brother,and pass out.

in secret i haven't eaten anything in the last 18 hours.i didn't have dinner yesterday,i didnt have breakfest this morning,and i barely had lunch today. honestly i don't care,i can't be teased this year i just can't.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

i missed my Cassie.i need to be by her,she's my rock and i'm hers.

i was about to have dinner at Sam and Emily's. i went to sit down when i feel my stomach start what did i eat earlier,Sam seemed to notice.

"Seth is everything okay",he asked.

"honestly i have no clue",i replied.

"are you hurting",he questioned.

"my stomach,but it's just like butterflys",i answered perplexed.

"hmmmm",he finished before diving back into the food.

i wonder if it has anything to do with time Claire broke her wrist, and Quil felt a sharp pain where it if Cassie hurt her stomach maybe she threw up maybe...I have to call to see if she is okay...WAIT i can't their having a 'family day' and i don't want to imprinting is hard.

maybe she's okay maybe she just fell on her stomach,or ate something funky.i'll ask her tomorrow,i need to know what happened.

* * *

(Cassie's pov)

i woke up curled against Jasper,and Edward had his hand on forehead.i fluttered my eyes open,and looked around.i blinked a couple of times clearing the blurriness of the adjusted my position so i was sitting up right,i turned my head into the crook of his neck.

"Cassie are you okay",asked dad who showed up with his docctor bag.i tensed.

"Cassie calm down, theres no needles or blood",promised dad.i after a minute of silence he asked,

"why did you throw up",i shrugged.

he started questioning me.i answered no to the ones that should be no and yes to the ones that should be there was the last question.

"when was the last time you had a full meal".

i traced a one and an eight on dads hand.

"eighteen hours",he questioned.i nodded my head,letting a silent tear to fall and land on Jasper's knee.

"Cassie this is serious you could develop a eating disorder like anorexia",he said i .then he said i could even die from melnourishment.

i nodded and started crying into Jasper's leaned over and started humming the melody from last night,it was like Mozart and Shakesphere wrote a was poetic sounding and had the innocence and softness of only hummed it to me so it was special, it was my melody it calmed me.

i soon relaxed enough for the rest of the questioning,and the mini checkup. after that i just sat in Jasper's lap watching some bald dude report about lumber decreases in washington,how is that even possible washington has to many trees not not enough.i highly don't understand the news.

* * *

**oh shizbang Cassie isn't will Seth act will he be worried,sad,or ANGRY .REVIEW below what you think,and also if you know someone who is anorexic.**

**(this song JUST THE WAY YOU ARE BY:Bruno Mars.)**

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh  
_[Verse 1:]_ Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin' Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Yeahh  
I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? " I say  
_[Chorus:]_ When I see your face (face face...) There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) And when you smile (smile smile...) The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) Yeah  
_[Verse 2:]_ Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday  
Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say  
_[Chorus:]_ When I see your face (face face...) There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) And when you smile (smile smile...) The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)  
The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)  
_[Chorus:]_ When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Yeah


	34. Chapter 31: A day with the pack

(Cassie's pov)the next morning

after the horrible night yesterday i was determined to have a better day, i get to go back to Seth. I got up put on a pair of blue jeans,a pink t shirt, and Pink sneakers.i hurried downstairs to see mom cooking and Charlie shoveling down food,the usual in the morning.i ran up to the bar stool i sit at the stool i do every morning,mom dished out waffels.

"hey mom were heading out to school",said Edward.,

they came up and my brothers kissed my cheek,and my sisters gave me a hug even went out the door and went to the garage to get their cars. i dug into my waffels.

"well i can see you got you appetite back",said mom smiling.

"she's only hungry because you made waffels",says Charlie through a mouthfull of food.

"well i'll just have to make more of these",chuckles mom.

i finished every last bite,every sweet syrup covered piece. i feel FAT...no stop don't think that your okay.

"Cassie do you want to go to Sam and Emily's",asks mom. I nod.

"okay Charlie do you want to go too",mom asked.

"sure",Said Charlie.

"alright I'll Call the house",said mom.

she went to the house phone over the sink and picked it dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

*hello Emily*

*i'm good you*

*yes i was wondering if Cassie and Charlie could come over for the day i have some out of town business*

*oh thank you*

*yes i'll bring them to the border*

*do you want to send someone to meet them there*

*okay great thank you*

*you too, goodbye*

"alright guys finish up and i'll walk with you to the border and Sam will meet you there".

we finish and i tie up my shoes.i go over and wait at the door,Charlie comes up to me and takes my comes up and we walk to the so called kissed our cheeks and i ran to Sam.

"hey Cassie",Says Sam picking me up and putting me on his is with the guys carring me,sure i'm small but they don't have to emphasise it.

"hello Charlie",he greets.

we walk to his house and I look for a certain wolf.

"he's inside Cassie",he chuckles.

he sets me down and i run into his house i see Paul,Quil,Embry,and SETH.i run into his open arms.

"hey princess",he said.

"do you want to watch a movie",he asks.i nod.

"harry Potter,or Percy Jackson",he asks.

i point at Percy Jackson.

""Percy Jackson it is",he says and pops in the DVD.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

i was eating Sausage and eggs when Emily got a phone call.

*hello Esme*i perked up.

*yes i'm okay*

*sure bring them over*I smile.

*yes I'll send Sam over*

*your welcome have a nice day*

*okay bye*

"well Cassie and Charlie are spending the day because Esme has out of town business",she explains.

"YES",i say.

"awww Seth gets his imprint for the day",teases Paul.

"oh shut up Paul",i retort.

"Sam honey can you go to the border and pick up Cassie and Charlie",asks Emily.

"sure babe",he says kissing her cheek.

* * *

Sam came back five minutes later and Cassie surveyed the room looking for sees me and Sam sets her down,i open my arms and she runs into my arms.

"hey princess",i say hugging her.

"do you want to watch a movie", i ask nods.

"Harry Potter,or Percy Jackson".

she points at Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson it is",i say.

I pop the DVD in the player,at sit down with her on my the middle of the movie she falls asleep,did i metion shes adorable when she slept.i just played with her hair not even watching the movie,i was to busy looking at my adorable little angel.

* * *

**awww,she has a Seth what does Charlie do while she's with Seth?.i need 5 reviews for the next what happens when Edward comes home from school,WHO DID HE MEET?.**

**don't forget to REVIEW**

**(just give me a reason)**

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Our tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again


	35. Chapter 32: Edward don't go

(Seth's pov)

the movie was over and Cassie just woke sat up and smoothed down her hair,rubbed her eyes,and yawned.

"have a nice nap did we",she playfully slapped my arm.

we got up and went to the kitchen to see Emily was making Mac & cheese for the kids and chicken wings for us guys.

"hey Emily need any help",I asked.

"sure uh just grab two bowls for the kids",she asked.

i walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two bowls ,and set them down while Emily scooped the Mac & cheese in each she poured two glasses of milk and set them out,Charlie came running and jumped up on the seat while Cassie slid quietly into hers. Charlie dug into his like the wolves eat.

"dang kid you eat like us",remarked Paul.

"we'll maybe I'm half wolf ",he says then he howls like us.

"your pretty funny kid",says Sam as he sits next to Charlie.

"I got it from Cassie",he looks at her.

"she was one funny kid she always tried to make people laugh",he chuckled.

"_one time at the orphanage she got into the plastic wrap and she put it under every toilet whenever someone peed or did a number two it was stuck on top of the plastic wrap_",he tells is chuckling while Cassie is blushing up a storm.

* * *

The kids finished lunch so we played monopoly with the was kicking our buts,she was 1000$ already had to go outside and phase because he rode on one of Cassie's trains,she already bankrupted Embry,Sam,Leah,and Quil,along with Jared ,Charlie ,and her were the only ones left.

And by the end of it she won married with five kids,I hope that's us one day I want four boys and one girl.i know it's a lot to wish for but it's my dream.

* * *

(Cassie's pov)

the movie was over and i just woke up.i sat up and smoothed down my hair,rubbed my eyes,and yawned.

"have a nice nap did we",he chuckled.i playfully slapped his arm.

we got up and went to the kitchen to see Emily making Mac & cheese for the us and chicken wings for the guys.

"hey Emily need any help",Seth asked.

"sure uh just grab two bowls for the kids",she asked.

he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two bowls ,and set them down while Emily scooped the Mac & cheese in each .then she poured two glasses of milk and set them out,Charlie came running and jumped up on the seat while i slid quietly into mine. Charlie dug into his like the wolves eat.

"dang kid you eat like us",remarked Paul.

"we'll maybe I'm half wolf ",he says then he howls like us.

"your pretty funny kid",says Sam as he sits next to Charlie.

"I got it from Cassie",he looks at me.

"she was one funny kid she always tried to make people laugh",he chuckled.

"_one time at the orphanage she got into the plastic wrap and she put it under every toilet seat .so whenever someone peed or did a number two it was stuck on top of the plastic wrap_",he is chuckling while I'm blushing up a storm.

we played monopoly and I kicked everyone's but.i guess 3 years of playing monopoly has. Paid off.i won with five kids,and Im married.i hope that's me and Seth,I want four boys and one girl.i hope that's what he wants.

* * *

i spent the rest of the day watching movies ,and we were back home by was home with us and I was waiting for my siblings to come home.

I heard three cars pull up I ran to the door and Jasper and Alice came in.i jumped up and hugged them,then Emmett and Rosalie I jumped up and hugged Edward came in his eyes were black i reached my arms up to hug him it he just walked passed ,my face fell tears started brimming in my eyes,did he hate me.

"Esme I have to leave for a while",he said.

"why",she asked.

"school",he said.

he turned around to was leaving me he was never coming back i knew it i need to say something now.

"_Edward...Don't go",_I muster out .

he turns to look at me "Cassie did you say that",he asked.

"_y-y-yes",_I said now fully crying.

he ran to me and picked me up hugging me to his ice cold body.

"I thought I'd never hear you talk",he cried.

I hugged him tighter.

"I won't leave I promise I'll never leave you ever",he said setting me down.

i turn around to see my family,their faces hold smiles and their eyes hold tears.i run to my mom and she picks me up and spins me around.

"oh Cassie you talked",she cried.

"does it hurt to talk Cassie",asked dad.

i thought about it it didn't hurt anymore. The pain is gone,and its never coming back.

"surprisingly no the pain is gone",I said smiling.

the pain I've been holding for years now is gone,I can talk.i wonder what Seth will I know is...

I'm free the pain is gone.

* * *

**OMG I have been waiting to do this she finally talked.I've been waiting soooooo long to make her .those of you who read the full 34 35 chapters waiting for her to talk Thank you.**


	36. Chapter 33: Learning about Cassie

(Cassie pov)

i went to bed last night after I SAID goodnight to everyone and then for once had a peaceful night sleep.i woke up and went downstairs to see mom and Edward cooking.

"morning mom, morning Edward",I said.

"morning my mute no more sister",said Edward.i giggled.

"where are the others".

"school Edwards taking some time off",said mom.

"okay,do I still get to go see Seth",I ask.

"yes In fact once you eat I'll take you to the border",says Edward.

I sat down and Edward dished out an omelet with orange juice.i quickly ate it and went upstairs to get dressed.I got to my closet I chose a pair of blue jeans ,with a pink polo top ,and some pink was still sleeping so i left him alone.i ran down the stairs and met Edward at the door,I jumped up on his back and he ran to the border.

we got there and this time Embry met handed me off to Embry and him and I walked to the main house.i made it and Seth saw me before I saw him,he walked to me and picked me up And carried me over to the couch.

i clapped my hands and got everyone's attention,they were all looking at me.I'm finally gonna talk to them I wonder what they think.i take a deep breath.

"Seth...Quil...Embry...Sam...Emily...Claire...Brad y...Collin...Paul...Kim...Jared...Kim".

they all looked at me dumbfounded.

"say something,please".

"Cassie y-you talked",said Seth.

"yea".

"since when did you do that",asked Paul.

" Since Edward was about to leave and I told him not to".

"well now I know what your voice sounds like",he says dreamily.

"are you okay with this guys".

"Yes",they all say.

"well okay then".

"but why couldn't you talk in the first place",asked Quil.

"we'll when I talked it brought back memories of my past that I don't like to relive",i said.

"oh and by the way mine and Charlie's birthday is the 30th and your invited to the party over at my house,my parents are lifting the border for that night",I told them.

"wait why didn't you tell us sooner",asked Seth.

"because usually our birthdays were never acknowledged before",I mumbled.

"We'll it is now",Shouted Jared.

"hey Cassie lets go to the beach I have some Questions for you",Asks Seth as he takes my hand.

we walked hand in hand to the found a slab of driftwood and sat down.

"so Cassie why didn't you talk in the first place I mean I know what you told Quil and stuff but why didn't you really",he asked.

"well whenever I usually talked i was punished because the man thought it was back talk,and he beat me. so eventually I just stopped",I explained as I buried a pebble under the sand with my feet.

"well I would never EVER hurt you ever,in fact I would have to kill myself before I hurt you",he said.i started to blush and tear up.

"so what questions did you want to ask me".(**Seth bold,**_Cassie italics)_

**"favorite color?".**

_"pink"._

**"Blue".**

**"favorite animal?".**

_"wolf",_I giggled.

**"Me to".**

**"favorite holiday?".**

_"Christmas"._

**"thanksgiving cause I can eat a lot more than usual".**

**"favorite ice cream flavor?".**

_."Strawberry"._

**"any flavor".**

**"last one for now favorite day of the week?".**

_"Saturday"._

**"any day I can spend with you",he chuckled.**

after this we went back to the main house,I went in and Emily was making food for the always they were being well wolfs and ripping into the pile of kissed my cheek then dug in like the rest.i went over to Emily and took one of the many plates of food she's trying to get to the table.

"thank you Cassie",she said.

"no problem Emily",I said.

"you know you have a really pretty voice".

i blushed really red ,I'm usually not used to compliments like this.

"we're having a bonfire tonight do you think you can come",she asked.

"of course I'd love to",I told her.

"great I'll call and ask your mother",she said As she walked over to the phone and dialed some numbers.

I walked away and went to the table and sat next to Seth,i grabbed a muffin off the pile and took a bite.i reached my hand under the table and grabbed Seth's,he squeezed it back and gave me a small smile.

"Cassie you mom said yes",shouts Emily from the fridge.

"yes".

"says yes to what",Quil asks.

"I'm coming to the bonfire tonight",I grin.

"sure but Cassie stay with Seth or one of the guys because we're having two new wolfs join us",said Sam.

"who".

"uh Jack and Noah their from the Black line",Sam replied.

"oh when did they phase".

"two days ago".

"oh and My niece Riley is visiting family just moved to LaPush and I invited her tonight because her parents are going out of town",says Sam.

"what's she like".

"well she's 12 almost 13 and she has black hair,russet skin,and here's the weird part Green eyes .not brown ,green",he described.

"Oh she sounds beautiful",I exclaimed.

i just know someone will imprint,I know it.


	37. Songs

**Here are all the songs I ever posted in the story.**

(**bad day)**

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

**(**Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day.

* * *

(**the knife song)**

There is an old tradition,  
A game we all can play  
You start by getting liquored up  
and sharpening your blade!  
You take a shot of whiskey  
and grab your knife and play  
and spread apart your fingers  
and this is what you say!

Oh, I have all my fingers,  
the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between,  
my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, because.  
that's what it's all about.

No, you can not use a pencil  
You can not use a pen!  
The only way is a knife  
Danger is your friend!  
Some may call it stupid  
Some may call it dumb  
But all the same we play this game  
BECAUSE IT'S SO DAMN FUN!

* * *

(**bad dream by Ke$a)**

I feel like I've been watching

The stars and Earth collide

The past, it haunts me

Yeah it kills me every single time

And now my mind is racing

My heart pounds in my chest

I know I have to let you go

Cause I just can't forget

I'm so in love but I found your lies

Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight

Tell me love, that it's all alright

Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight

Come wake me up _[5x]_

I wish I never knew what

I somehow figured out

Lie and tell me you don't know

What I'm talking about

How do I recover

From these pictures in my head?

You were the love of my life

I sure hope she was worth it

* * *

**(a thousand years by Christina** **Perry)**

heart beats fast

Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

**(tick took by Ke$ha)**

Wake up in the morning Feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go) Before I leave Brush my teeth with a Bottle of Jack 'Cuz when I leave for The night I ain't coming back  
I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes Tryin on all our clothes clothes Boys blowin up our phones phones Drop top and, playin' our favorite CD's Pullin' up to the parties Tryna get a little bit tipsy  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Ain't got no care in the world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talkin' Everybody getting crunk crunk Boys try to touch my junk junk Gonna smack em if he gettin' too drunk drunk Now, Now we goin' 'til they kick us out out Or the police shut us down down Police shut us down down Po Po shut us (down)  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
(DJ) You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah you got me  
With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah you got me  
You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah you got me  
With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up up up up up up Now the party don't start 'til I walk in...  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2  
Don't Stop, Make it pop DJ blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sun light Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Whoa whoa oho x2

* * *

**(love me by Justin Bieber)**

My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love 'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin' 'Cause you're my angel sent from above

Baby, you can do no wrong My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen 'Cause they don't get to spend time with you A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love Oh your love, oh

Baby, you can do no wrong My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

My heart is blind, but I don't care 'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared And every time I hold you near I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

* * *

**(just the way you are by Bruno Mars)**

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh  
_[Verse 1:]_ Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin' Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Yeahh  
I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? " I say  
_[Chorus:]_ When I see your face (face face...) There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) And when you smile (smile smile...) The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) Yeah  
_[Verse 2:]_ Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday  
Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say  
_[Chorus:]_ When I see your face (face face...) There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) And when you smile (smile smile...) The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)  
The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)  
_[Chorus:]_ When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are) And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Yeah

* * *

**(just give me a reason by Pink)**

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Our tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

* * *

**alright so review what your favorite song is.**


	38. Chapter 34: A new imprint

(Cassie's pov)

after spending the day with Seth I went home to get ready for the dressed me in a blue bathing suit,a pair of denim shorts,and a white t shirt with blue curled my hair into ringlets and braided a part on each side back then tied them together. i ran downstairs and into Edwards arms.

"Hey princess",he says.

"hey Edward".

"you going to the bonfire".

"yep",I said popping the P.

"well stay near Seth or Sam at all times got it".

"yes MOM",I said to Edward.

"oh now when you start talking you get sassy",he chuckled.

"you bet your rock hard ,ice cold but",I giggled.

"HA NICE ONE SIS",booms Emmett From the kitchen.

Jasper comes up and takes my hand as he leads me out the door to the to the border, Seth is waiting for me. I kiss jasper's cheek and he kisses my forehead as i run right into Seth's open arms,he throws me on his back as we run to the beach.i look out at all the pack members and imprints and I see a girl fitting Riley's description.I jump off Seth and run to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Cassie",I say holding out my hand.

"Riley", she says shaking my outstretched hand.

"Want To go sit by the water",she asks.

"sure", i giggle running off with her.

we are good two feet away from the water when we sit down and take off our shoes.

"So do you know the secret",she asks.

"which one",I ask.

"the one where the guys turn into freakish mutant wolfs",she chuckles.

"oh yea i know".

"you got an imprint",she asks.

"yea Seth, do you?".

"no",she says glumly.

we spend another ten minutes laying on the sand watching the sun go down,and letting the water wave up to our we headed up to the logs and sat down next to each other.

"alright guys so this is my niece Riley,she's going to be spending the whole week with us. and don't worry she knows about us",Sam said as he introduced Riley.

.i look at Embry his eyes are glued to Riley's .YES THEY IMPRINTED I KNEW IT.i was probably smiling like he Cheshire cat right now.

"Embry you didn't",growled Sam.

"oh I think he did",chuckled Seth.

"Sam I'm so so so so sorry",apologized Embry.

Sam just glared evilly at returned to her seat next to me.

"now you have an imprint",I giggled.

"what's his name ".

"Embry".

she looks longingly at the open seat on the right of him.

"go ahead i got Seth",I laughed.

she smiled and went to sit next to Embry. oh boy now we have five love crazed wolfs, and five love crazed girls, and all we need is a partridge in a pear tree.I thought imprinting was rare,guess not.

* * *

Billy Black,Jacob's father started telling the legends.i learned more about imprinting,the third wife,and even that were getting a set of twin names are Zachary and Zealand,by the sounds of thing their from the Atera line and they will phase in the next two more brothers to add on my over protective mythical creatures list,which will now have 20 adding the new boys,and Jack and Noah.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

after we got to the bonfire Cassie ran off with Riley,Sam's niece.I'm glad shes making non magical friends now, but soon my little Cassie is starting school. on the upside i made Cassie's birthday present,it's a sandy brown wooded wolf i carved that I put on a chain necklace,then there's a piece of metal in the shape of a heart that says _Cassandra Jane Cullen and Seth Harry Clearwater _engraved on one side and an engraved wolf on the other. It costed a lot actually but I'm not gonna tell her that, I also made her a blue white and pink Quileute promise imprint has one even Claire.

anyways after Sam introduced his niece Riley Embry imprinted on her,imagine that.i heard Cassie tell her to go sit with him,after she left Cassie came up and sat in my lap.i kissed her head and we listened to the legends.a few hours after eating she and Claire along with Riley fell asleep.i took her home while Embry took Riley back to Emily's house and Quil drove Claire i got to the Cullen's Jasper met me at the front door and took Cassie up to bed,i kissed her forehead before he I ran back to the beach and finished off the rest of the night there.

* * *

**this chapters song.( One Less Lonely Girl by: Justin Bieber)**

Alright let's go

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?

How many promises? Be honest girl

How many tears you let hit the floor?

How many bags you packed

Just to take them back?

Tell me that how many either "or"s?

But no more if you let me inside of your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine, in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]_

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I'm coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I'm coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do

If you let me inside of your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you

How many dinner dates, set dinner plates

And he didn't even touch his food

How many torn photographs are you taping back?

Tell me that you couldn't see an open door

But no more, if you let me inside of your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]_

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I'm coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I'm coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do

If you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart (heart)

I can give you a brand new start (start)

I can make you believe (ya)

I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)

She's free to fall (fall in love)

With me

Her heart's locked and know what I got the key

I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]_

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I'm coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I'm coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do

If you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) _[x2]_

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I'm coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I'm coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do

If you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Only you shawty (haha)


	39. Chapter 35: Deciphered Message

(Cassie's pov)

I woke up and looked around my room,Charlie must be downstairs.i dressed in a pair on jean shorts and a yellow tshirt with yellow rubber flipflops.i ran downstairs and Emmett caught me on the last step i always trip on.

"jeez Cassie girl one of these days I'm gonna wrap you in bubble wrap",he chuckles.

i grin and run over to mom who was making carmel chip pancakes,yuck.i just moved around my pancakes and resisted the urge to puke.

"Cassie Darlin ya gotta eat",said Jasper.I looked over at Rosalie,she raised one eyebrow and looked at my food then me silently telling me to eat.

i took a couple bites and swallowed,not as bad as usual.i finished my pancakes and stood up to take them to the sink,I put my dishes in and went over to the couch.i hugged everyone but Edward then they went out,dad to work ,others to school,mom and Charlie grocery shopping,and me and Edward stayed home.

Edward went upstairs and with my curiousness i went into a room with a piano inside he went over and started playing the melody he wrote me.i went over and sat on the bench with him,and watched as his fingers stroke the keys.

"do you want me to teach you",he asks.

"yes please".

he moved me and sat me in between his legs.

"now copy my fingers",he asks.

he presses three keys so i copy,then three more and press the full six keys then one last one.

"what does that sound like", he asks.

"twinkle twinkle".

"very good".

this goes on for about another hour by then I can play twinkle twinkle,Clair de lune,and ode to joy all by memory.

"you are really good at this Cassie".

"you catch on very fast".

"thank you Edward,can we do it again tomorrow",I ask.

"of course,if your good",he says.

"but I have a question for you",he asks.

"what".

"what's with that satchel you have it on every day",he questers to my leather satchel over my shoulder.

"my parents gave it to me the day they gave us has writing on the back but it's in German,that's where my moms I can't read German",I say.

"well I could translate it for you if you'd like".

"please".

i slide it gently off my shoulder and hand it to Edward.

"it says,_young Cassandra you may not understand why were doing this,but you'll find not like other people you have powers,they will start to appear in double digits so be brothers have powers to,we gave you and Charles up for hope you have a somewhat normal life.i realized you will never be normal you are and Charles will finish aging to others at the age of sixteen,and your powers will that we love you and see you Dad,& Keith.", _Edward finished.

"what does that mean",I ask.

"we'll double digits means ten,you guys are ten so your powers will start to come finish aging on the outside when ou turn appearantly you'll meet your parents soon",he says.

" we gotta tell everyone",i say.

"yea we do just not the pack,not yet".i nod understanding.

"well come on we should go downstairs,I could teach you chess".

thats how most of the day went playing chess with Edward. he made lunch,he made a BLT with turkey and a strawberry smoothie.I sat on the couch and he came over and lifted me on his lap.i laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep,I love my big brother.

* * *

(Edwards pov)

mom asked if I could watch Cassie while she and Charlie ran arends,I gladly accepted i love my baby sister to played piano and she memorized three songs in one hour,that's fast for an ten year birthday is tomorrow and I already got her a present,I got her a cell phone.i know ,I know but she spends a lot of time with the pack and with her in this world I feel safer knowing she can call anyone,i got Charlie one too.

but then she had me decipher a message on her satchel that she's so fond of.i can't believe Charlie and Cassie has powers and will live forever.

anyways the rest of the afternoon i taught her chess,once again she was very good.i made her lunch,a BLT with turkey and a strawberry she went over to the couch and watched the news.i did the brotherly thing and sat her on my lap,she laid her head against my shoulder and fell others are gonna get a kick outta this.


	40. Chapter 36: Ode To Joy

(Edward's pov)

My siblings came home and saw Cassie curled up on my lap.i rolled my eyes as they chuckled and teased,but not Emmett he let out one of his booming laughs waking scrunched up her nose and yawned adorably, she glared at Emmett angrily for waking her .she moved over so she sat in between Jasper and I, Jasper lazily slung his arm over her shoulder.

(Cassie's pov)

"so what'd ya do",asked Jasper.

"Edward taught me some piano",i said proudly glancing over at Edward.

"can you play us something",asked Rose.

i looked over at Edward and he nodded.

i sat down at the baby grand by the TV and lifted up the key cover,just then mom and dad walked in with Charlie.i put my fingers down and started stroking the keys a playing the sweet melody. after I was done i turned around and saw my family with impressed looks, i got up and did a curtsy And they applauded.

"wow Cassie you were great",said dad.

"really daddy",I said face showed happiness for a second then proudness.

"of course baby ,Edward you have some competition",he chuckled.

he laughed and said,"Maybe".

"sooo Cassie,Charlie what colors do you want for your party theme",asked Alice.

"Sky blue",we said Simultaneously.

"can we invite the pack",I ask.

"ummm...",says Alice.

"pretty please ,with a cherry on top",I begged using the pouty lip.

"oh fine but you are my Barbie".

"is that a good thing".

"if getting primped,plucked,and poked is a good thing...then yes",chuckles Emmett.

"oh shut it",sasses Alice as she sits in Jazzy's lap.

"Rosie can you do my hair ",I ask.

"of course tomorrow were going shopping before the party",she squealed.

"NOOOO",I said running and hiding behind Emmett.

"uh she doesn't like shopping",said Charlie.

"but ah I guess I'll be your Ken",everyone chuckled.

(Carlisle's pov)

SHE CALLED ME DADDY, I mean she's called me it before but she said it without thinking. but she's going to love her gift,I got her a Cullen crest .its a silver chain with a pendant that's the Cullen crest,I really hope she loves it.i got Charlie a cuff like the other boys have. the day after tomorrow I'm taking her out on a father daughter day.I've barely had anytime with her so this is going to be special.

(Charlie's pov)

tomorrows mine and my sisters birthday.i got her a bracelet that says the beautiful one on it,and mine says the handsome one,yes I'm being slightly cocky.I wonder what she got me.I really love my sister, I would die for has been my only worry since I was five and we were put up for adoption.i almost never cry I have to stay strong for her,I've always looked after her when she was hurt or sick,i even had the principal rearrange our old schools schedules so we have every class together. I'm over joyed shes un-mute now,I just hope she stays that way.

(Cassie's pov)

I can't believe I'm turning 11, and so is Charlie.i got him a new pocket knife he still has his old one its just this one is specially engraved,and i used my own money.

_To the best twin brother James Cullen ,I love you always have and always will._

_Love,_

_Cassandra Jane Cullen_

is what it says i had it specially engraved for him I hope he likes it.

* * *

**the next chapter is the torturous shopping trip**

Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,

Daughter of Elysium,

We enter fire imbibed,

Heavenly, thy sanctuary.

Thy magic reunites those

Whom stern custom has parted;

All men will become brothers

Under thy gentle wing.

May he who has had the fortune

To gain a true friend

And he who has won a noble wife

Join in our jubilation!

Yes, even if he calls but one soul

His own in all the world.

But he who has failed in this

Must steal away alone and in tears.

All the world's creatures

Draw joy from nature's breast;

Both the good and the evil

Follow her rose-strewn path.

She gave us kisses and wine

And a friend loyal unto death;

She gave lust for life to the lowliest,

And the Cherub stands before God.

TENOR SOLO AND CHORUS

Joyously, as his suns speed

Through Heaven's glorious order,

Hasten, Brothers, on your way,

Exulting as a knight in victory.

CHORUS

Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,

Daughter of Elysium,

We enter fire imbibed,

Heavenly, thy sanctuary.

Be embraced, Millions!

This kiss for all the world!

Brothers!, above the starry canopy

A loving father must dwell.

Can you sense the Creator, world?

Seek him above the starry canopy.

Above the stars He must dwell.

Be embraced, Millions!

This kiss for all the world!

Brothers!, above the starry canopy

A loving father must dwell.

Can you sense the Creator, world?

Seek him above the starry canopy.

Above the stars He must dwell.

Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,

Daughter of Elysium,

We enter fire imbibed,

Heavenly, thy sanctuary.

Be embraced, Millions!

This kiss for all the world!

Brothers!, above the starry canopy

A loving father must dwell.

Can you sense the Creator, world?

Seek him above the starry canopy.

Above the stars He must dwell.

Be embraced, Millions!

This kiss for all the world!

Brothers!, above the starry canopy

A loving father must dwell.

Can you sense the Creator, world?

Seek him above the starry canopy.

Above the stars He must dwell.

Joy, daughter of Elysium

Thy magic reunites those

Whom stern custom has parted;

All men will become brothers

Under thy gentle wing.

Be embraced, Millions!

This kiss for all the world!

Brothers!, above the starry canopy

A loving father must dwell.

Joy, beautiful spark of Gods!,

Daughter of Elysium,

Joy, beatiful spark of Gods!.


	41. Chapter 37: WE ARE FAMILY!

(Cassie's pov)

"Charlie".

"yea".

"this is our first birthday with someone who loves us".

"I know ,you exited".

"very".

"love you sis".

"love you bro"

* * *

i woke up to singing.

"happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you,happy birthday dear Charlie and birthday to you".

i opened my eyes to see my whole family smiling at me and Charlie .on two plates they had pancakes with whip cream and cherries and chocolate sauce with a candle on and Charlie smiled at each other before blowing out the candle, I got up and sat next to Charlie on his bed he kissed my cheek and I kissed his before taking a bite of and dad sat on our bed and pulled out two boxes and handed one to me and one to Charlie.

i set my pancakes on the nightstand.i opened mine and saw a sliver chain necklace with a silver oval pendant,on the back it said _Cassandra Jane Cullen, _I flipped it over and it had the Cullen crest.i looked up at my family and jumped up and hugged them all with tears going down my face,I handed the necklace to Charlie and he clasped it around my got a leather cuff bracelet like all my other brothers have.

" Finish up you breakfast and we'll go get ready for lunch",said Alice.i nodded sadly and began to eat.

we finished and showered,i came out and Alice and Rose were waiting for me.i was still in my towel so I sat down in my hairstyle started choosing my outfit ,while Rosé started blow drying my picked out a pair of white skinny jeans,a baby pink polo top,and a pair of baby pink slip on flats with white bows on the curled my hair into ringlets ,and tied the front pieces back and clipped a white bow on them. Lastly Alice put on my Cullen crest necklace, and I got my tried taking it off,but I threatened to cut my shirt off if I couldn't wear literally took three hours.

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie in a black polo with a white silk tie,and white dress pants and was also wearing his cuff bracelet on his right wrist,he walked over and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Cassandra",he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Charles",I whispered back.

i heard a camera flash before we pulled of humor we posed for mom his hand around my waist,and mine around his. And then she snapped the picture,next i got in with all my was behind me and Jasper on my right Emmett on my left,Jasper and Emmet holding my hand and Edwards hands on my shoulders,mom snapped the picture then I got singles with posed with the sisters and then each sister then he took my place with my brothers then i was with my our parents,then one full took about an hour.

then we got in the cars and headed to a fancy restaurant for was called Valero's in Port Angela' got out and I grabbed Charlie's hand,Jasper's held Alice's,Rosalie's held Emmett's, and Dads held mom' was all alone so I reached my hand out and he took it smiling down at me,I grinned got some Pretty interesting stares,some were lust ,affection ,jealousy ,love ,and annoyance.

we got to Valero's and got a table in was a piano performer,playing on ate our dinner,and by we I mean Charlie and I eating parts off of our family's plates and pretending they finished and headed home where Rose recurled my hair and Alice put me in my birthday dress,lucky Charlie gets to stay in the dress was aqua and white polka dot with a white ribbon around the waist.**(A/N: picture on my profile)**.then Alice put a strawberry lip gloss on and a light white eyeshadow on.i looked in the mirror and smiled,I looked pretty.

we walked downstairs outside my room to see Charlie except this time he's wearing a white polo,white dress pants,dress shoes,and an aqua neck tie. oh no were matching he takes my hand and we walk down the stair case, Seth,Quil,Embry,and Jake were cares i was going over to there tomorrow to celebrate the 'Quileute way' as Seth says.i don't even care ,all that matters is my family is door rings and I see three people enter.

"MOM,DAD,KEITH?",me and Charlie shout.

* * *

**muahahahaha I'm evil.i left you on a cliffy just cause I know how much you LOVE them, what's gonna happen I still need some powers Keith could have, so you know the drill REVIEW.**

_[Sister Sledge cover]_

Get up everybody and sing

Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by

(And) And we fly just like birs of a feather

I won't tell no lie

All of the people around us they say (they say)

Can they be that close (thats right)

Just let me say for the record

We're giving love as a family does

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (we are family)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sister with me (i got all my sisters)

We are family (oo yeah)

Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)

Oo yea

We are family

Livin' life if fun and we've just begun

To get our share of this worlds delights

(High) High hopes we have for the future

And our goals in sight

(We) No we don't get depressed

Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the things you do

You won't go wrong

This is our family jewl

We are family (hey hey sing it to me)

I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)

We are family (o I can here you now)

Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)

We are family (have faith in you and the things you do)

I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)

We are family (o yea)

Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

We are family

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Get up everybody and sing

We are family (hey sing it to me!)

I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)

We are family (o I can hear you now)

Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing sing)

We are family

I got all my sister with me (yoo)

We are family (oo yea)

Get up everybody and sing (get up everybody)

We are family (hey sing it to me!)

I got all my sister with me (sing it to me)

We are family

Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)

We are family

_[fades]_


	42. Chapter 42: Parents

(Cassie's pov)

"mom dad Keith ",we shouted.

they nodded and came to hug us,I stepped back avoiding them trying to touch me.i gripped Charlie's hand and their faces portrayed Hurt.

"why are you here",asked Charlie As he gripped my hand tighter.

"Well I thought you'd lie to meet us",asked dad.

"yea Cassie-Lou I thought you'd wanna meet me",said Keith.

my eyes widened,I tried to walk to him but Charlie held me back.

"why'd you abandon us",he asked.

"to keep you safe",said mom.

"well how'd that work out,we've been abused for four years ",he argued.

"we're so sorry but the hunters were after you",said dad.

"who are the hunters",I ask.

"they've been hunting out family for decades because of what we are",said Keith.

"what are we?",i ask.

"maybe you should talk more privately",suggested Carlisle.

we nodded ,he led us upstairs to his with Esme,I sat a next to EDWARD send Seth up please I thought,about a minute later he was up here I sat on his lap and he kissed my temple.

"what are we",asked Charlie".

"well our family line started in 1675 that's when we were a you guys are half human, one fourth vampire and one fourth witch and warlock",said dad.

"what's Keith".

"same".

"what are our powers, you mentioned them on my satchel", i said gesturing to the leather bag over my shoulder.

"well you'll have 2 base powers,which are your strongest but you'll find those out on your own. you guys should have developing twin telepathy,and lastly only a power that works if you two work together",mom explained.

"Keith is a tracker,and has x ray vision",said dad.

"we'll why are you really here",asked Seth.

"to warn you, the hunters will come and they will try to kill you .you must kill them",said Keith.

so basically the hunter dudes are trying to kill twin human/vampire/witch children,so they gain our legit, NOT.

"well good luck we better be going,you'll see us soon enough"said dad getting up.

"Keithy",I mumbled.

he turned towards me and he wrapped his arms around me.i miss you,he sighed.i started crying and joined in,he looked like Charlie,blue eyes brown hair,except he was a lot taller and had curly hair like dad.

we walked downstairs and they ran out the door.

"did u hear",I all nodded.

"well i guess were immortal,and gifted",said Charlie.

"We'll let's just continue partying ",suggested Emmett.

we nodded and cut the cake.

after we ate we opened presents Charlie was first,we handed each other boxes.i opened mine and pulled out a black bracelet with a metal in it was _the beautiful_ _one, _I looked over and his said _the handsome one_.i hugged him tight,he clasped on my bracelet and he opened his knife and smirked and kissed my cheek.

Edward got us iPhones,Rose and Emmett got us cameras,and Jasper and Alice got us was Seth.i opened my bag and pulled out a leather necklaces with a sandy brown hand carved wolf on it,it had a metal tag that had a wolf on one the other it said _Seth Harry Clearwater & Cassandra Jane Cullen. _and a infinity bracelet made of pink blue and white para started brimming my eyes.

he came over and hugged me clasped the necklace and bracelet on me and kissed my nose,he wiped my tears away.

"thank you guys",I said.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

she actually Cried with Joy,she was so happy she cried.i think she loved her gifts,I'm glad she will always have a piece of all watched movies for the rest of the night before she passed out in my lap and Charlie fell asleep in Rosalie's lap.i carried her up to bed,Alice changed her into pajamas and left.i went in and kissed her forehead.

"goodnight ,happy eleventh birthday Cassandra",I said.

as I made my way downstairs Esme had boxed up some cake for me which I graciously took. I thanked everyone for inviting me and left to go to Emily's.i walked in and Emily asked how It was,I told her to call in the all came in and sat on various furniture.

"Well guys i have some information",I said.

"what",asked Sam.

"we'll Cassie and Charlie are half human,one fourth vampire,and one fourth witch and warlock",I managed.

"Oh",said Paul.

"How'd you figure that out".

i told them about her birth parents coming forward,and the hunters,along with the powers they'll thinking it through they all vowed to protect them no matter what their species,and this is why their my brothers. besides Leah who stormed out complaining i imprinted on a freak.I felt like ripping her head off, god imprinting is like PMS'ing you can't control your ALMIGHTY,Im turning into Rosalie.

* * *

**Hard to find a way to get through**

**It's a tragedy**

**Pulling at me like the stars do**

**You're like gravity**

**Even if the wind blows**

**It makes it hard to believe**

**How yuo gonna love**

**How you gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**And if you lost your way**

**I will keep you safe**

**We'll open up all the world inside**

**I see it come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

**Doesn't even matter to you**

**To see what I can see**

**I'm crawling on the floor to reach you**

**I'm a wreck you see**

**When you're far from home now**

**Makes it hard to believe**

**So how you gonna love**

**How you gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**If you've lost your way**

**I will keep you safe**

**We'll open up all your world inside**

**Till you come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

**We all fall down**

**We all feel down**

**Cause rainy days and summer highs**

**The more we pray the more we feel alive**

**How you gonna love**

**How you gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**How you gonna love**

**How you gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**If you've lost your way**

**I will keep you safe**

**We'll open up all your world inside**

**So you come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

**Well I will keep you safe**

**I will keep you safe**


	43. Chapter 43: The First Power

**hey guys in this chapter Cassie will get one of her id personally like to thank all of you guys for the 't forget to check out my other stories.**

(Cassie's pov)

i woke up to a blast of cold air,i went to my closet and pulled on some pink skinny jeans,and a purple top with matching pink hearts on it,i threw on my pink Uggs and went downstairs.i went over to see my brother Jasper sitting on the couch,i covered his eyes with my hands.

"guess who",i giggle.

"hmm...Emmett".

"nope".

"Rosalie".

"nope".

"Cassie".

"yep".

he chuckles and flips me over the side of the couch and started tickling my sides.I looked over at the lamp and wished it could hit Jasper in the head.

"what the hell",says ]asper.

i sit up and look the pillow is floating in mid air, my god.i moved my head to the left,the pillow went left.i moved my head to the right,the pillow went was watching me,with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"we'll I think we found your first power",said Emmett.

"your telepathic",said Edward.

"whats that mean",i ask.

"it means you can move objets with the power of your mind",said Jasper.

"cool ",i said.

"lets test it out again,Cassie use your telekinesis and make my backpack fly over to me",asks Alice.

i look at the pink backpack,and i focus on it and slowly move my head towards Alice making the backpack imitate my about an inch above Alice's arms when i lose my focus and it falls into her arms.

"wHen do i get my power",asked Charlie.

"soon,you and Cassie get your powers around the same time so it should happen in a day or so",said dad.

"i hope i get something cool",he said.

"well guys were heading to school,and don't forget I'm bringing Bella home after school",reminded Edward.

"who's Bella Edward" ,i ask.

"my uh...my girlfriend",he said.

"but humans aren't supposed to know about us",said Charlie.

"well you guys know",he argued back.

"but were not human,were 1/2 human,1/4 vampire,and 1/4 witch and warlock",me and charlie said in unison.

"jinx",we yelled.

"double jinx...triple jinx...quadruple jinx",ugg we said falling back on the couch.

"ha whatever five jinxes is",shouted Emmett.

the others chuckled as they headed out the door,but not before dad told Jasper and Alice to pick us up after we were done at Sam and Emily's.i waved them out as they got in their cars and drove off.

"hey momma when are we gonna go to school",i asked.

"well...todays thursday...so on Monday i guess",she said.

"okay",i said.

"well heres the best part your going to be in the same school as the pack, your going to LaPush. it holds the middle schoolers,the junior high schoolers,and the high schoolers",said mom.

"really",i asked.

"yep, we only agreed because it will keep you safe especially to be with the pack",she said.

* * *

after i had my birthday celebration with the boys and Charlie,meaning eating a ton of cake,watching funny movies,and maybe some truth or a lot of pranks.

Jasper had just picked me up and was running me home i was on Jaspers back,and Charlie was on Alice' came in through the window and i saw Edward standing next to a pale girl with brown eyes and brown hair,she was very pretty.'hey Edward Pretty girl' ,i thought to him. he smirked and nodded my way in a thank-you.i walked up to the girl and stuck my hand out to her.

"hi, I'm Cassie",i say takes my hand and shakes it.

"Bella,Bella Swan",she says.

Charlie comes up and shakes her hand."hello nice to meet you Bella,I'm Charlie ",he said politely shaking her hand.

then the others introduce themselves.i ran to Edward and hugged him,he chuckled and lifted me up onto his hip and i leaned my head on his shoulder.

"hey Cassie can you bring me that key over on the table",he smirked.

i nodded and focused on they key i moved my head and made the key go out to Edward's hand.

"so I'm guessing shes not human",asked Bella.

"no her and Charlie are half human,1/4 vampire,and 1/4 witch and warlock",said Emmett. Bella nodded in understanding.

* * *

(Charlie's pov)

i just met Bella but i have a bad feeling about her,i just feel she's gonna make something bad happen. its like my spidey senses sorta like Spider man,its wierd.

* * *

**well guys how was it .sorry i haven't updated in so long I've had writers block. plus school started so its been a bit ...review guys.**


	44. Chapter 44: STOP STARING AT BELLA

(Cassie's pov)

its been about a day since I found my power, ever since then whenever I get mad random items will levitate off the ground and Jasper has to touch my arm or something to calm me down.i already told the pack and Seth about it,they thought it was awesome. were still trying to figure out Charlie's powers, we know we each get two so were trying to figure out my second and his first.

Right now were in the living room Bella was on Edwards lap,and I was on Jaspers while Charlie sat next to Rose and we're watching the news. its reported that a man I couldn't remember his name was killed,apparently he was friends with Bella's says that its vampires that killed him and are killing others in Forks,so Charlie and I must be with one of our siblings or a pack member at all phone started ringing Seth's ringtone on the counter, i got up to get it when jasper pulled me down.

"remember use your power",he said Tapping my Nose.

I groaned An. Roll my eyes.i focused on moving my phone to my hand,it floated about an inch from my hand and I grabbed it and pressed answer.

"hello".

"hey Seth".

"can I come over ?", i ask dad. He nods.

"I can come", then Bella held up a hand.

"one sec Seth ".

"yes Bella ",I ask.

"can I go with you to visit Jake ",she asked.

"yes but keep an eye on them Cassie ",asked Edward.i grinned.

"yes...oh yea Bella was just saying she wanted to come. Yea i'll be there in 5".

"see ya Seth ".

i pressed the end button Edward took my hand and Bella's and he walked us to the was there and Edward kissed my cheek before he let me go , I ran into Seth's open caught me and started chuckling,he swung me over his back and I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his let Bella go and she met up to us as we walked to Sam's.

we walked in and I was greeted by a hug from Sam,Riley was on Embry's lap doing homework.i ran up to her and sat down on the other side of her.

"hey Ri Ri, doing homework",I ask.

"yep,I go to LaPush high you know where the middle school,junior high and high-school are all together",she asked.

"yea Im going to start there on Monday with Charlie",I said.

"cool maybe we have classes together",I said.

"actually since we work for the tribe we talked things out with the principle and you,Charlie,and Riley have all classes together except when she has gym you twins have band",Sam told me.

"we have band?", i ask.

"yea Edward said she wanted to put you in there he registered you for the french horn and Charlie the saxophone",Sam explained.

"cool, Charlie's gonna love that".i say smiling.

the rest of the day was spent with Jacob gawking at Bella and she being uncomfortable.i tried to stop him from staring at her by trying to talk to Bella but that wasn't working,I started getting mad since Bella was dating EDWARD she like my sister. And no one makes my family upset,i started shaking, the lamp next to Jacob was moving. I lifted it up and dropped it on Jacobs head making it brake,sorry Emily.

"What the hell was that for",he shouted tending up.

"WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BELLA IS DATING MY BROTHER EDWARD, NOT LEECH. I DONT APPRECIATE YOU STARING AT HER LIKE THAT, ITS CLEARLY MAKING HER AND EVERYONE ELSE VERY IF YOU DONT MIND STOP STARING AT BELLA",I shouted.

opened my eyes to see lot of the pillows and unoccupied chairs floating in mid air. Calm ,i started to sing in my head.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

i slowly to allow everything to settle back down without breaking anything,i sat back down on Seth's lap,and looked at looked scared shitless,like he just watched my murder ,sorry for hurting your giant wolf ego and deflating that big head of yours.

"Emily I'm sorry for breaking your lamp I'll pay for it",I apologized.

"don't worry about it,it was so worth it",she said suppressing laughter.

* * *

**hey guys sorry for not updating in like...forever ill try to update once or twice a know school,plus I'm gonna be trying out for the basketball team in November/ Octoberish so I'm gonna be booked .but I'm gonna try to update all my stories I finished my Lacey and Im on the sequel MY LOVE, so check that out anyways .review bitches ;p**


	45. Chapter 45: School

(Cassie's pov)

today was the first day of school Edward and Jasper with Alice and Bella in the Volvo were taking us.i was dressed in a light blue tank top with a jean jacket that went to my ribs.a pair of white skinny jeans and blue sparkly converse,Rosalie curled my hair and it was held back in a white headband.i was wearing my Cullen crest necklace,my wolf necklace,the bracelet Charlie got me ,and I had my phone in my blue back pack.i walked down the stairs and waited for came down in a blue and white striped polo top,and nice blue jeans,he had his Cullen crest cuff,and the bracelet similar to hair was neatly brushed but still looked messy.

we sat down at the table ,he kissed my cheek and gave my hand a squeeze as we Edward came down with the others and they all said morning to us as they walked to whatever various places they finished and brushed our teeth before I took his hand and we got in the volvo.

we got to The border line where Seth picked us up from there.i got into Jakes rabbit that everyone was taking along with Jared's rusty blue pickup. we got there and walked into the school and Seth got our schedules and showed us our lockers,mine three down from Seth's and Charlie's was right next to mine.

I looked for Riley and found her talking to Embry before he gave her a cute brotherly hug and left.i hugged Seth and then Called Riley's name,she smiled before skipping over to us.

"hey Cassie, hi Charlie",she said.

"come on we have our classes together",she said pulling our hand towards a door in the back of the school.

we walked in and all eyes were on us.

"hey these are the new kids,I told you about",she said to a middle aged woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"oh and what are your names kids",she asked kneeling down to our height.

"I'm Charlie And this is my twin sister Cassie",introduced Charlie.

"oh twins how can sit in the front next to Riley as I see you guys already know each other",she gestured to two empty desks next to Riley.

I went over and took the one in between Riley and Charlie.a lot of the boys were looking at me, i looked behind me and a couple of boys winked at noticed and turned around to glare at them,immediately i sighed and smirked to myself knowingly.

after our three classes which consisted of English,Math,and Science we had lunch.i went to my locker and put my stuff away and walked to the lunch room with the money Mom and Dad gave us this morning for had lunch with the junior high schoolers which was Seth,Brady,and Collin from the pack while the others a.k.a the high schoolers had lunch to themselves.

we went through the line and I grabbed a sandwich,a bag of chips,and an apple juice.i went and sat down next to Seth,He ruffled my hair slightly and I sat next to him. after we finished lunch and continued with our classes before our last class which was band. i walked in with Charlie and the band teacher instantly went to us.

"ah Cassandra and Charles right",he said.

"uh Cassie and Charlie,but yes sir",I said.

"ah, your father signed Charlie up for French horn,and Cassie for piano",he said.

"over there is the piano,and here is a book he said you already know some notes so you can warm up over Charlie here is your horn,I know you don't know any of the notes but we'll help you out",he said.

i took the book and went and set up the sheet music and started a doe,Rae,me a boy with The normal Quiletue features came up to me.

"hey new girl i just wanted to know if it hurt when you fell from heaven",he asked winking.

"and I was wondering if you suffered some damage when you fell from the moron tree"I said.

His smiled fell and he walked away,wait I mean he slumped away with his head hanging down.i finished my cord and started Ode to the teacher signaled the class to quiet down.

"so guys we have two new students Charlie and Cassie on the french horn,and piano",he said.

i smiled and at the end i learned how to play the piano background of Baby by Justin Bieber **(AN/: only because no one direction exist in that time yet). **I met Seth outside the front and I saw that kid from band again,he came and knocked my backpack outta my hands and pushed me to the ground so hard I hit my head Pretty hard.

"Cassie", screamed Charlie.

this caught the packs attention,they all raced over and Seth got to me and sat me up.

"Cass what happened ",he asked.

"that jerk pushed me down because I rejected him in Band",I said.

Seth got up and started shaking,he backed the kid into the wall.

"never touch her again if you enjoy breathing",he growled.

he backed away and came to me again,he looked at my head saying helped me up and we walked to the car but not before I saw Charlie punch him in the got to the border and Edward and Bella were waiting there,Seth told him what happened and the whole way home he kept hs hand on the back of my head.

we got home and Jasper had me do homework then he practiced my powers with me .later Charlie and i were watching TV when he burst out moms looked up and looked at him weirdly.

"Charlie she's not home yet",said Jasper.

"yea she is I can hear the grounds...vibrations".

"what do you mean Charlie",asked Emmett.

"I can hear vibrations moving from the door about five miles away",he said.

"we'll it looks like we found your power",said Alice.

* * *

**okay to clear stuff up he doesn't have spidery senses he only has the ability to feel vibrations. He'll get his second power before Cassie,that's all I'm saying on this subject you'll just have to wait. how was this chapter my favorite part was,**

"hey new girl i just wanted to know if it hurt when you fell from heaven",he asked winking.

"and I was wondering if you suffered some damage when you fell from the moron tree"I said.

**what was your favorite,review please.**


	46. Chapter 46: I'll get those kids

(Robs pov)

those damn kids have already gotten 1/2 their powers soon they'll be un defeat-able .I'll die once more.i had those rotten kids in my clutches for 4 years how could they have escaped me,I need to get out of this women was just a distraction, all I need is those kids.

i need to get them to master madden if I don't i'll be done for.I need to get those kids and destroy them,if only they knew what they really were.i saw them develop,I know how they think their not like the others their even more dangerous then I could've ever thought.

if they get their last power before I get my hands on them they'll destroy me ,all of us I'm sure of it.i let out the signal by touching my golden tattoo,I see the faces of the ten warriors I break me out and we start assembling the troops .those kids are dead whether they like it or not.

* * *

(Cassie's pov)

throughout the whole rest of the night all Charlie did was practice his powers,dad even ran some tests on we were in our living room watching the news I was sitting next to dad as he had and arm wrapped around me,jasper was on my left with sat next to mom with Rosalie and Emmett on his right.

"mass breakout in forks county Smith has escaped ,the man has recently been put in for abusing two kids and almost killing bars on his cell were shattered to pieces and some chunks of cement from the wall got scattered on the believe he's going after the two kids who have recently been you see any sight of this man please call our hotline number at 1-800-987-654",said the news telecaster.

he's coming for us,he's gonna get dreams were real,he's gonna kill my family then kill me.I'm gonna die.i fell to the ground hyperventilating,in an instant I feel jasper gripping my arms telling me to calm down.

after I was able to breathe right I mumbled out three words.

"I want Seth".

Edward got on his phone and called Seth telling him to come over,and something about fuck the treaty you've crossed before just get your furry ass over here.

I heard the door open and Seth came in he enveloped me in his arms,his musky woodsy scent cased my mind into that's how I fell asleep in Seth arms.i know I can't avoid it,but I can change way or another he's coming...and he's ready to kill.

(Charlie's pov)

i watched as my sister fell to the ground in shock,it had taken me in shock as well .he's gonna get us again,he's gonna hurt Cassie,he's gonna hurt the only real thing I I I have my new siblings and family,but she's MY birth didn't care enough to come with us, he DOSEN'T deserve Cassie as a I saw him on our birthday I wanted to kill him then and there for abandoning us,he was around 12 when our parents left us. why couldn't he come with us,why couldn't he say no.

soon after Seth came and held Cassie making her fall asleep,thank god.

"Charlie do you know that man",asked Rosalie.

"he's the one who adopted us and abused us for almost five years",I growled.

"what are you scared of",said Jasper.

"he's coming for us",Seth tightened his grip on Cassie.

"he's out to kill us ,he's assembled his army and he's ready",I growled.

I know he's ready to are we?

* * *

**ohhh I hope you guys liked it ,sorry for not updating in sooo long.i had school and practicing for basketball,uggg. but I need 5 reviews until I post the next chapter,don't forget to check out my other stories.**


End file.
